


UP

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Devorce, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Yaoi, seme Noctis, trigger warning, uke Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: An angsty AU where Prompto is married to Cindy, but they break up and Prompto falls in love with Noctis. ⚠️ spoilers + trigger ⚠️
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, slight gladnis - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second fanfic, and I’m quite exited.  
> P.S. all the chapter names go with the fanfic name, so the first one would be ‘summed up’ and ‘break up’.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Cindy break up.

Hey! I’m adding songs to my chapters, and the song to go with this one is ‘Dynasty’ by MIIA.

‘Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn’t shake,  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made, thought we built a dynasty forever couldn’t break, up.’

Prologue: Summed

To sum it up, my life one week ago was perfect! Now, my life is terrible. An I’m an optimist! Why the big change, you ask? One word: Cindy. Let take a look at my life,  
One week ago; Married for three years. Nice car. Dream job. Haven’t cried for a while. Savoring every moment of life. Everythig’s perfect!  
Versus now; Homeless. Devorced. Jobless and soon to be poor. Friendless ( me? Really?! Never saw it coming.). Crying multiple times a day. Yeah. This sucks.

Chapter one: Break

Ok, so, let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Prompto Argentum. I’m twenty-nine years old, five-foot-eight, with blonde hair and a goatee, and a splater of freckles. I love photography, chocobos, and I use to love my wife, Cindy, but eight days ago, we broke up. Why, you ask? Well...

It began like any other wonderful morning. Cindy wasn’t beside me when I woke up, but I just thought my Grease-monkey-godess was probably making breakfast or in the garadge, tinkering away. I stood up and pulled back the yellow curtains of our house, flooding the bedroom with golden light. I opened the window behind then too, wistling a short cheery tune to the cute little birds. As I got dressed, I thought about how much I loved that house, and how glad I was that my lovely wife let me move in with her. Just the thought of her made my heart flutter, and I couldn’t wait another second to see her.

I walked into the kitchen, and the second I laid eyes on the bouncy curls that sat on the back of her head, my smile brightened like a night light to an LED. “Morning!” I chirped, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. The second she shrugged me off was the second i began to worry. “Cin?” I asked, bending forward and looking into her jade eyes, red around the rims from crying. My heart thudded like a drum in my chest. “I found out what it means, Argentum.” She said, and I instantly broke out in a cold sweat at the way she spat out our (my?) last name. “Hey hey, what are you talking about, Cindy?” I asked in a soothing voice, and she harshly grabbed my right wrist, jerking off the wristband I usually wore, revealing my barcode. When she did, I noticed she wasn’t wearing her wedding ring, making me nervously swallow my spit, hands shaking in her death grip.

“I talked to some people, an’ they said that Nifs put these on their soldiers before sending ‘em into battle. That true?” She asked, the playfulness in her accented voice completely gone, and instead of charming me like it usualy did, it struck fear into my heart. “Cindy, let me expl-“ “Is. That. True?” She repeated, punctuating every word with a painfuly tight squeeze of my wrist, though it was no match to the icy cold pain in my pounding heart.

“Yeah.” I answered with a gravely voice. I knew i couldn’t lie, but she gave me no time to explain that i ran away before i had to kill any more than one person. “They killed my parents, Argentum! They killed two inoccent, wonderful people, with a four-year-old daughter!” She yelled, angry tears slipping down her face as she provided a picture of them “Do you recognise them? The people YOUR country killed? Or did you kill to many damn people to remember a singe one!?” She screamed, as my eyes burned like an inferno.

“I’m Lucian!” I yelled back, tears leaking out “Don’t even start with that Lucian shit! I’m tired of having you, a heartless Nif, lying to me. It's over.” She contorted. “Cin, it’s not what you think!” I tried, knowing if she knew the whole story, she might forgive me “No, Argentum, it’s over.” She said with a death glare “Cin, please-” I started, not wanting to loose her “Oh great, you worthless Nifs are terrible listeners too.” She spat, and the room spun as i tried one last time “I’m Lucian! Cin, I lov-” “Enough with that shit! Get the hell out of my life! Wither and die for all I care!” She growled, shoving me out the door, slamming it hard enough that my ears rang.

The dam in my eyes broke, spilling over with hot tears, though not nearly warm enough to melt the sad ice in my heart. With a pounding heart, crying eyes, confused, dizzy mind, and full arms, I left. I left everything. My home. My wife. My happieness. Thats why I’m living one the streets, with filthy rodents. One simple thing. My barcode.


	2. Bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is feeling really down, so he decides to go to a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo! This chapter is way longer than the first one, an it’s where it starts to get good! Haha

Chapter two: Bottoms

Song: ‘a way to stay’ by loving caliber.  
‘Didnt I wait for you? Didn’t I say I’m sorry? Didn’t I do the best I could?’

It’s been nine days since Cindy and I broke up. I’m laying on a cold hard bench and, surprise surprise, I can’t sleep. I look up to the beautiful sky above, and the twinkle of stars contrasting with the shadow of night is making my trigger finger itchy as a dog with fleas. If only my camera had battery life. I wonder what time it is. I would check, but my phone is also dead. Well, I guess I have them at least. Its probably around two or three AM...

Oh wait, I just remembered what time it is. Time for my life to go down the drain! Why can’t Cindy and I just love eachother like we use to? I hate Nifelheim! I feel my body shake as I sob for around the hundrenth time this week. Why did I have to escape? Stupid me! I could have just gone to war and gotten myself killed! Then I wouldn’t have to deal with any of this shit!

I imagine myself getting shot right in the barcode, blood streaming down my fingers and dripping to the gound below as I grab my own gun, shooting Cindy’s parents and watching them cripple in pain, before I get slashed by a sword, resulting in a deep gash across my stomach. My fingers fly to the oozing wound, but the dark liquid seeps throu- no! I have to stay happy. I’m only twenty nine, I have a long, wonderful life ahead, just as long as I stay happy.

But what’s there to be happy about? I can’t be happy when i have this! I look at my wrist for a split second, before I find myself taking off the band, hovering my left hand right above the branding, prepared to scratch it with my sharpest fingernail, which hasn’t been cut for a while. Wait! What the fuck am I doing? Where I previously imagined blood, I find tears instead. It’s not that bad! It never will be! Let’s see what I have to be happy about. My camera... I get to sit under the stars on a beautiful night... who knows, maybe I’ll end up seeing a wild chocobo. That would be so cool!... I’m lucky it’s not snowing out... I live in a place as nice as Lucis... well, I’m also damn lucky I’m this handsome! I laugh a little at myself, wipping my tears because I’m too tired to cry anymore.

I decide I’m okay enough to think about this situation in a more mature mannor. Why do things have to be this way? Fate, I guess, but still. I’ve thought for over a decade I’m not but...am.. am I actually a Nif? I mean, I live I Lucis, but I was born in Nifelheim. Am I Luciheim? Nifian? I laugh a little, making sure to keep my optimistic demanor in even the worst of times, but this is so confusing I’m getting a headache.

Oh wait! An idea pops into my head, and I grab my wallet out of my backpack, looking at my ID card. L-Lucian. It says I’m Lucian! Something else flutters out, and I pick it up to see it’s my old ID card from when I was fourteen, just before I escaped. It says Nifleheim. I’m from Nifelheim. “Six, that totaly solved that.” I mumble bitterly under my breath, flopping down on my bed, resulting in instant regret because my bed tonight is a bench. A Titan’s-fist hard bench, might I add.

I sigh and try to sleep, shutting my teary eyes, and lay perfectly still..... I flip onto my right side...... I use my arm as a pillow...... I count chocobos..... I flip onto my bell- AAH! I fall off the bench, not used to sleeping on something small. Guess I’ll just stay on the ground for a bit, not like I’m gonna get any sleep anyways.

I sit up, leaning against the bench and hug my knees to my chest. I wish sleep would just envelop me, alowing me to not feel super tired tomorow. Or what if somethin else enveloped me? Like fire? I imagine looking down toward my scorched limbs, blackened from the heat. I cry as the flames flick me, but the tears instantly evaporate. The wretched smell of burnt hair with searing flesh makes my stomach flip, making me lose my breakfast onto the hot coals. I look at my colapsing arm, my barcode being the only undamaged part while the rest of my arm arm is red and melty, exepept for the pearly white parts of my bones protruding from my combust flesh, and I cry out as I see a sparkle of light of the beyond seeping into my fantasy, but I refuse to go with them just yet, savoring every horrible second of this infer- No! Fuck, no, I can’t think about stuff like this! Astrals, please let me be happy, even if just for a couple minutes.

Suddenly, I hear a glass smashing sound, and I instinctivly look in the direction of the sound. I see two guys, maybe a little older than me, laughing, talking, breaking bottles, and.. stumbling? Oh! They’re drunk! That’s it! Getting drunk will make me forget about my problems! Not the best use of my money, but still.

I stand up, grabbing my backpack and slinging it onto my shoulders, before blowing kisses to the sky one for each Astral. “Even you, Ifrit!” I call as I blow the sixth and final one. I know there’s a bar called the Scienticitia only three blocks from here, so I start walking, waving to the drunks on the way by, because I’m friendly, can’t help it. 

Once I get to the enterance of the bar, I feel a little nervous. I haven’t gotten drunk for a long time, and it feels wrong, of something. Just put my incsecurities aside! I need to feel happy, otherwize I’m not Prompto Argentum. I sigh, and walk on jittery legs into the Scienticitia, and I see, like, four people. I guess that makes sense, seeing as it is around three or four in the morning.

No one is sitting in any of the stools, so I guess I’ll sit there. Oh my six, this barstool is SUCH an improvement from that bench. How ironic, seeing as last time I was in a bar I complained about how uncomfortable the stools were. Yeah, that was on my and Cindy’s second anniversary. We had such a good time, laughing and smiling. Something wet suddenly splashes against my hand, and I realise I’m crying. Dammit! I’m a grown man, I don’t want to cry in public. Again. I feel another tear hit my hand, and I start trying to think of all the things that make me happy. Chocobos. The beach. Sunrises. Pumpkin pie. Sunflowers. Good, not crying anymore.

I see a hand tapping the counter in front of me, and I look up to see a bartender around my age, spikey-ish dark blue hair, slight moustache stubble of the same color, impresively close to perfect skin, and, damn, I could get lost in those deep blue eyes. “Hey Chesse Pizza, I asked what you want.” He said calmly. Wait, “Chesse Pizza?” I ask “Yeah, ya have freckles and blonde hair, and a guy who is gonna ask you for the fourth time, what do you want?” He said, sounding tired, but there was a bit of amusement in his tone. “Oh, uh, I don’t really drink much. So, uh, I’ll have um, beer? Oh wait, theres tons of types of beer...” I ramble, looking anywhere but at that bartender.

After a minute, I hear the clink of a glass, and I look up to see that he placed a drink in front of me, even though I never really told him what I wanted. “What’s this?” I ask, a little confused. “A little something I came up with. I just call it the Noctis, but my boss calls it the ‘get back to work, punk’.” He answers, and I laugh a little at his joke, before raising the glass to my mouth. “Bottoms up.” He says as I take a sip, and the second the liquid touches my tounge, it’s like an alcoholic party in my mouth. “Woah.” I say quietly, the drink is delicious, but a little strong.

“You like it?” Asks the bartender, whom I didn’t even notice was standing there still, looking at me like I’m the newest cat meme. “Yeah!” I answer, going back for another chug. Then he takes his apron off and the guy jumps over the counter, just as I take my third sip. “Noctis! How many times do I need to tell you? No jumping over the counter!” Growls this absolutely huge muscley guy with tattoos. I feel a lightning bolt of fear shoot down my spine as I nearly choke on my beverage. “Sorry Gladio, but Cheese Pizza here is magnetic!” Jokes the bartender, Noctis, I guess. Magnetic. I feel the temperature in my cheeks rise. Gah! What’s wrong with me? He was just making a joke to his scary friend, not trying to compliment me!

“Prompto.” I correct, trying to get my mind off the word. “What?” Asks Noctis, looking completely confused, and I mentally slap myself for not making any sense. “My name, it’s Prompto Argentum.” I say, taking another sip of my drink “Noctis Lucis Caelum.” He introduces, holding out his hand. I reach out my hand to shake his, and I look at my wrist band on the way.

What if I lost a limb in a freak accident? Like if a forklift ran across my arm, the crunch of bones ringing in the back of my skull long after it drove off, leaving a bloody pancake and shooting pain up my ar-“Kinda gave me a dead fish there, buddy.” Said Noctis, pulling me from my terrible thoughts. “Heh, sorry.” I say, drinking half my drink in one sip before any other horrible things got into my head.

“Um, shouldn’t you go bartend other people, Noct?” I ask, giving him a nickname. “You see anyone else to tend?” He answers my question with a question, before asking one of his own “So, what’s a happy guy like you doing here?” I think about it for a second. I want to tell him what happened, even if he is just a stranger, but maybe that’s the alcohol talki-Wait “Happy guy?” I repeat, completely confused at how he knew I was usualy happy-go-lucky. He gestures to my eyes “Very slight crows feet at only....twenty seven?” He explains “Close. I’m twenty nine.” I correct “Okay, well mister twenty nine, I’ll ask ya again. Whatcha doing here?” He asks with an amused smile. I feel my face heat up in nervousness.

I could tell him, but what if he also hates Nifs? I mean, who wouldn’t, they suck. We suck? Uhg, I don’t know. “Do you only answer questions if people ask you four times? What are you doing here, what are you doing here?” He asks, laughing a little, and gives me that look like I’m an picture an amazing photographer took.

“I got devorced.” I blurt before I can over think it. His smile instantly gets wipped off his face, and his eyes blur, like either he’s remembering something, or like he’s about to cry. I take a sip of my drink, and I can definately tell I’m getting drunk. “I can relate.” He deadpans. “What happened?” He asks before I get the chance. My stupid fucking barcode happened, that’s what! I start sobbing uncontrollably. I feel something weighty placed on my shoulders, and within seconds we’re hugging.

After a minute I’m mostly done crying. “My shift ended a few minutes ago. Want to come to my apartment for a bit?” He wispers kindly as I lean away from the embrace. I try to say yes, but the word just dosen’t come out of my throat, hoarse from crying. I end up just nodding, and we stand up and head toward the door. “See ya tomorow, Gladio!” He calls just before closing the glass door behind us, and leading my to his fancy car.

“I’m from Niffleheim.” I say as we drive to his apartment, where I end up telling him the rest of the story, and he just listens with a look of understanding on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’d love it if you left a comment, and there is more chapters to come soon.


	3. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wakes up at Noctis’s house, and learns more about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, this chapter kinda got away from me. Oh, and Ignis is in this one, too, for all you mama Iggy lovers.

Chapter three: Wake

Zzzzz...... *yawn*, where am I? I rub my eyes, just waking up, and looking around to see unfamiliar suroundings. What the heck happened last night? ...Oh right, I went to that bartender, Noct’s apartment, and I guess I fell asleep on his couch. I remember I told him all about Cindy, and my barcode, and he still let me stay the night. I guess not everyone hates Nifs. I remember through my tears, I could make out a look of understanding on his face. Well, I’m not gonna think about sad stuff like that right now, I’m gonna focus on today. Wonder if Noct is already awake.

I sit up and stretch, spotting Noct laying asleep on the carpeted floor. What the heck? Did he fall off the couch? Should I wake him up? I look around for a clock, and I see one in the kitchen part of his house. It says the time is eight thirty, so I guess I’ll let him sleep a little longer, but no way I’m gonna leave him on the floor. I’ll just move him back onto the couch.

I stand up, going over to where he lays on the floor and crouching beside him so I have a better angle. I slowly and carefully slip my arm behind his neck, his dark locks tickling me on the way. Once I’m supporting his neck, I put my other arm behind his knees, making sure I have a good hold on him, so that I don’t drop him. What a horrible way to wake up, having some guy you met the other night drop you on your head. I try not to laugh at the thought as I lift him from the ground, and he’s not actualy that heavy. I mean, people are HEAVY, but compared to some other people, he’s acctualy quite light, and his body feels nice in my arms.

“Whatcha doin’, Cheese Pizza?” He mumbles, and I notice his eyes are open. “Oh, s-sorry! I thought you were asleep.” I stutter, flushing, as I sit him down on the couch. “So you were gonna carry me off?” He jokes, and it just makes my cheeks redder “I was asleep.” He says “Uh, why were you on the floor?” I ask, trying to will away the embarassing color in my cheeks “Thats my bed. Got a problem with that?” He jokes again, and I start wondering if he can say a single serious thing “I prolly fell off the couch in the night. Happens all the time, I’m a heavy sleeper.” he answers, and I think he’s beeing serious.

“Why did you wake up when I moved you then?” I ask, his story not quite checking out. “Hard to sleep when I’ve got sunshine in my face.” He laughs a little, and I realize he’s talking about my hair. “S-sorry.” I mumble and my cheeks turn dark red again. Gods, he was just making a joke, he didn’t mean it as a compliment! I need to stop embarrassing myself.

I look down to my feet, and I notice how dirty I am, seeing as I haven’t bathed in over a week. “H-hey, can I take a shower?” I ask while my face feels like fire. “Yeah, sure, bathroom’s just down the hall, door on the right.” Answers Noct and I rush to where he said, opening the door to see a shower just as fancy as the rest of his apartment. Is he a millionare? I think as I step into the shower, after removing my filthy clothes.

I step out of the bathroom, clean clothes on and my hair still quite wet and clinging to my face. I can smell Noctis making breakfast, so I start heading to the kitchen “GAH!” I yelp, and practicaly jump out of my skin when I see a random brunette guy in the kitchen, who has glasses and is really tall. He looks toward me and his green eyes widen, obviously surpised to see me, probably ‘cuz I don’t live here. There’s a moment of silence, and I can’t tell if it lasts five seconds or ten minutes.

“Pardon me, but who the heck are you?” He asks in a thick, fancy accent. “I, uh, I, um.” I stutter, taking a breath and trying to wipe the shock from my face before continuing. “I’m Prompto Argentum, and I, uh, I met Noct last night.” I answer, holding my hand out for the mystery man “Ignis Scientia. Noctis’s roomate.” He says, shaking my hand before getting back to his cooking.

“Wait.. if that was you in the shower...” he starts, going down the hall and knocking on one of the doors “NOCTIS! Wake up, you musn't sleep this late!” He called, before entering the room. I could just barely hear them talking as I resisted the urge to taste the amazing smelling food Ignis was cooking. “Get ooOUUT!” I hear Noct yell sleepily, before I see Ignis re-emerge from the room. “My apologies, Prompto. Noctis always sleeps too much for his own good.” He explains, continuing cooking breakfast.

“So Iggy, how long have you lived with Noct?” I ask, and he gives me a funny little smile at the nickname. “Nearing two years now.” He answers, before looking behind me and letting out a loud sigh. I spin on my heels, and I see Noct standing there in his underwear, his hair looking like like a bird tried to nest in it. “Noctis, please. We have company, at least try to look presentable.” He pleads “Shuttap.” Noctis mumbles back, taking a seat on one of the stools behing the counter, and it reminds me of last night, but it’s like our roles are reversed. “Hey shadow prince, I asked what you want.” I joke, and he lets out a little laugh. “Never been called a prince before. Princess on the other hand..” he says. Ignis places three plates down, and takes a seat beside Noct.

“For me?” I double check, standing across from the other two, and Ignis nods “No no, that plate is for the other hot blonde.” Noctis says sarcasticaly, and my cheeks turn a dark shade of red “H-hot?” I repeat. Does he actually like me like that? Why would I care? “Yeah, I mean, you’re always blushing.” He responds nonchalantly, before stuffing a bite of egg in his mouth. Oh, so it was just a joke. Huh. I take a bite of my egg, and the flavor is absolutelty amazing “Woah, thith ith awefome!” I say, and Ignis sighs “Thank you, Prompto, but please do not speak with your mouth full.” He says, and Noctis puts something on his plate “Noctis, you must eat your vegetables.” Ignis scolds, placing it back on his plate.

Wait, how old is Noct that he dosen’t eat veggies? “Hey Noct,” I start, gaining his atenttion, though he dosen’t look at me “How old are you?” I ask “Twenty five.” He answers, though I would have guessed him a bit older. “Noctis, do not lie.” Ignis scolds half-heartedly. “Will you just get off my ass?” He snaps. “You’re the one who moved in here, not the other way around.” He says, violenty stabbing his egg, the yolk flowing over like a volcano. “Noctis, you know it is not an available option for me to move out.” Ignis says calmly “Why the hell is that?!” Noctis asks angrily, standing up “Noctis, I like it just as much as you, but you need me.” He explains, never losing his cool “Name one damn reason why I need YOU.” He demands, and the tention is overwelming.

“Noctis, I would truly rather not speak of your situation before I moved in.” Ignis said, voice slightly raising, and I feel like I really don’t belong. “Situation? What fucking situation are you talking about!? I was perfectly FINE before you inruded!!” He shouts, and I really want to say something, but I’m just frozen “Noctis! in absolutely no way were you ‘fine’!” Ignis snaps “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!” Noct shouts back “Noctis, I would really rather not speak of this in front of your friend.” Ignis says, clearly trying to calm down “He’s not my friend! He never will be! I hate him! I hate you!!” He yells, shoving Ignis in the shoulders as I hold back my tears, every one of his word cutting my heart.

“Noctis, putting a bandaid on a wound will not heal it.” Said Ignis “Probably because some fucking jackass keeps ripping that bandaid off!! Just get out of my life!! It not life i need you, or ever will!!!” He screams, and there is a short moment of silence, the tension easily cut with a knife as my heart is thudding in my ears.

“Astrals Noctis, face the goddamn truth! You would be dead right now if it weren’t for me!!” Ignis blows up, and Noctis looks like he’s trying not to punch him in the face. He throws up his middle finger, storming off into his room before slamming the door hard enough the walls shake.

I feel like I can barely breath, holding back tears and just wanting to be anywhere else. Ignis removes his glasses, and a few silent tears leak from his eyes. It breaks my heart, how Noctis dosen’t return his seemingly undying love. I circle the island, and wrap him in my arms, tears of my own sliding down my face.

I thought me and Noctis were friends, but he said he hates me. Did he do this all just to hurt me? Does he actualy hate Nifs? What if Ignis hates them too? Why did I have to get myself caught up in this mess? I didn’t think I even could feel worse than when Cindy left me, but how wrong I was. Instead of my heart feeling frozen, It’s like Noctis just shot me, shattering it to a million pieces.

“Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.” Ignis slowly counts down fron ten, and when he’s done, he pulls away from my embrace. “Prompto.” He says eerily calm, and I worry I’m in trouble. “Yeah?” I respond through my tears “I am sincerly sorry you had to witness that.” He says, not crying anymore, but the sadness in his voice is still obvious. “It’s okay.” I say, trying to will the tears to stop streaming down my cheeks. “Oh, Prompto. Noctis did not mean what he said.” Ignis says sweetly, wipping the tears off my face. “Thanks, but it sounded awfully sincere to me.” I mumble. “Prompto, it’s, he just, ah.” Ignis tries to explain, but he can’t seem to find the words.

“Noctis didn’t get played the best hand in life, and he often.. plays the wrong cards.” He says, and I mostly understand what he means. There is an akward minute of silence while Ignis does the dishes, and I go grab my phone. Luckily it’s full battery because I plugged it in last night. I open a random game and start a level, though I’m not really paying attention.

Cindy, Noctis, they both hate me. I was stupid to ever get attached to them. If I boarded a bus right now, I could head back to Nifelheim, and then no one would hate me for being.. whatever I am. I could live on the streets there, waiting for someone else to make their way into my heart, then explode, blowing the broken shards of my heart to unrepairable peices. Then no one could ever hurt me agai-“Prompto?” Ignis pulls me out of my thoughts, and I touch my cheek to make sure I’m not crying. I’m not.

“Yeah?” I respond “Your phone has fallen asleep. Are you alright?” He asks, the concern obvious in his tone. “Heh, not really.” I answer truthfully. So much for not letting people in. “Do you wish to speak of it? I would gladly lend an ear.” He offers “No, not really.” I answer, not wanting to give bad thoughs another way into my head. “Alright then. So Prompto, what do you take intrest in?” He asks, changing the convorsation to casual.

“Well, I really love photography, and I have an awsome camera! I can show you some pictures later.” I say happily, my usual smile lifting to my face “That would be delightful.” He says sincerely. “So, how did you meet Noctis?” I question, not wanting silence to begin. “I met him through my sister.” He answers, and it sounds like something someone would say about their girlfriend, and I laugh a little at the way my mind works.

“Care to share what it is you find funny?” Ignis asks, looking confused but entertained. Wait, what if he did mean it that way? “Are you guys a couple?” I ask, and he shakes his head “I’m married.” He answers, showing me a wedding ring on his finger. Suddenly, nervousness gets caught in my throat, and my cheeks flush. What if Noctis is married? Wait, why would I care? Why the hell would I care if the guy who said to my face he hates me is married? Uhg, I have to ask “A-and Noctis?” I stutter, and the heat in my cheeks raises.

“Ah, well, he... He is single, but I do not belive he is open for a relationship, if that is how you feel about him.” He answers akwardly, and I jump from my seat “No no, I was just curious, I-I don’t feel like that! J-just a quesion!” I insist, forcing my legs to bend so I can sit back down on the sofa.

Ignis hums in responce, though I don’t think he fully belives me. Well, I don’t know if I belive myself either. I’ve known I was bi for a long time.. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? He just yelled that he hates me! I can’t just go get stupid crushes on people like this! What’s wrong with me? Gah, why can’t I just be happy with myself? Cindy. Yeah, Cindy, and now Noctis. Maybe I was just made to be hated. Maybe this is where I’m ment to be. Maybe...

...I’d be better off dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I would love it if you left a comment, and the next chapter will come out soon. See y’all then! P.S. sorry for any typos, this was a long chapter.


	4. Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes for an angry walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here’s chapter four! Thanks for reading this much of my fanfic! Angsty chapter, FYI.

Chapter four: Fucked

After talking with Ignis for a while, he ends up going to work around three-ish, and I decide to go for a walk, to get my mind off things. Yeah, it dosen’t work.

Oh, why did I ever go to that bar? Why did I ever marry Cindy? Why did I ever come to Lucis? Why why why?? Why am I so stupid? Why did I ever go to Noctis’s apartment? Why did I let myself get a stupid fucking crush on Noctis, the guy who hates me? Why?? Why why WHY?! Why did I ever have to be born? God, I fucked up big time. My life, I fucked up my whole goddamn life!

I look into a little puddle, at my reflection. Ugh, my goatee looks horrible! Why did I ever think it looked cool?! And those freckles, oh my six, those freckles! Just looks like mt face is filthy, covered in dirt as stupid as I am! Baby-blue. Sounds about right, seeing as I cry all the time! I stomp away the ugly reflection, continuing on my walk.

After a few minutes filled with horrible thoughts, I see a stray black cat. I crouch down, but it runs off. Why the fuck did I ever think I was good with animals? I’m not, and I never will be! I’m just a worthless, heartless Nif! The words Cindy said to me ring in my ears. Even a person a horrible as Cindy is better than me in every way!

I should have never let Cindy in to my heart! I should have never opened up to Noctis! I should have never done any of this! I’m just a mess of fucking hang ups! I’m not strong, I’m not smart, I’m nothing at all!! The tears stream freely down my face as I find myself near the Scienticitia. That’s where all this shit with Noctis started! Screw this! I keep heading towards the building, screaming at myself in my head.

I wish I could die right now! Having a semi hit me, my intestines smeared like paint across the pavement. I walk a bit slower as I cross the street, wondering if maybe my fanasy will come to life. It dosen’t. I find myself in the alley behind the bar, and I spot a ladder. What if I lose my balance, hurdling toward the ground, the sickening crack of my ribs nothing compared to the pain I feel in my skull, as I lift my head to see an ocean of blood. I get to the top of the ladder, and my fantasy dosen’t come to life, yet again.

“Gaah!” I yell to myself, pacing in stomping circles around the top of the building. Why did any of this have to happen?! Only ten days ago I was Prompto Argentum, the happy-go-lucky guy with a perfect life! What am I now? The beneath-contempt Nif, that’s what!!!

Wait...  
What if I...  
I look toward the edge of the tall building, my feet freezing in their prevoius motions.  
It would be quick...  
Painless....  
It would end all my problems..  
I walk slowly to the edge, looking down to the busy street below.  
Just one jump...  
It’s that easy...

No! Think about what I’m doing! Think about what I have to be happy about! Sunrises... but all of them will remind me of the morning I proposed to Cindy. Chocobos... but they hate me anyway. My camera... there’s nothing beautiful in this world. Pie... sweet stuff isn’t good for me. Beaches... It would just remind me how easy it would be to drown. Flowers... how did I ever find those things pretty? Sleeping... I could sleep forever in the beyond. There is nothing to live for.

I step onto the wall, prepared to jump. No! Think about how lucky I am! I get to live!.... unlike Dino Ghiranze. Red blood splashes in my minds eye, a dying man layed on the ground in front of me. I deverve to die, I deserve it so much! Dammit I fucked up! That’s it! And...

...I jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was a bit short, but there is more to come soon!


	5. Throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto feels sick thinking about what he did to Dino Ghiranze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I worked hard on this chapter, but it still didn’t turn out how I wanted. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter five: Throw

I killed Dino Ghiranze. I killed him. I killed him, but I can’t even kill myself.

As soon as my feet leave the roof of the building, my body is suddenly jerked back when something grips onto my wrist. My arm is nearly pulled out of socket as I slowly get pulled up, my body numb and dangling. I see a familiar huge muscley guy who’s mouth is franticaly moving, a worried expresion on his face. I don’t hear a single word.

I remember the disgusting squelching sound the ground made as I threw my gun to the dirt, shedding my armour as I ran towards the body, blurred by my tears. His voice rings clearly in my head “Please...”

I find myself in the car with the muscley guy who I would normaly be scared of, but he saved my life. But I didn’t deserve it. Dino Ghiranze deserved it. What he didn’t deserve was to die at the hands of a heartless Nif. The tattooed man leads me out of the car and into a house, setting me down on the couch. 

I remember the ring it left in my ears when the bullet fired from the weapon, spinning toward it’s target. It dove into his flesh and splashed out blood. It makes me sick to think about it.

The huge man takes out his phone and makes a urgent phone call, and I find him come to my side when my eyes shut, sleep feeling ever so tempting. “H...id!...st....ak..!” I manage to make out some syllables, but it seems pointless and I let myself fall asleep, relaxing into the soft cushions.

....Zzzz.... I got my armour on, placing every heavy peice of metal on just how I had been taught most my life. I placed the helmet on last, grabbing my gun before standing in line with all the other troops. We stood stalk still untill the order came to do otherwise, just like we all had been taught for the past decade, ever since they took us away from our families at age four.

The order eventualy rang out, and we automatically rushed out on metal covered legs, gunshots and sword slashes heard from miles around. The sight of a grenade had us all tucking and rolling, cradleing our weapons close to our bodies as to not lose them. I noticed I got seperated from my troop as the gunshots faded from my ears. I dodged a Lucian sword, shooting at, but missing, the owner before rolling away from a different weapon.

I saw an open Lucian, his blue tinted armour giving him away. I aimed and fired my second shot, but the second before it made contact, the Lucian backflipped out of the way. The bullet whizzed past, hitting someone else. Someone worse. Not a blue-armour Lucian. Not even a red-armour Nif. No it was even worse. A no-armour reporter.

The heart I wasn’t aware I had welled up and thudded in my ears, blood splashing out from the wound I left on him. Tears I had never cried before fill my eyes, blurring my vision. I drop my gun to the ground, resulting in a stomach-turning squelching sound, the same sound my armoured feet made as I ran toward the dying man. The sounds of battle fade off from my ears as I crouch by the man, feeling something I wasn’t taught to feel. Regret for killing innocent people. I didn’t know what to do, but that weird new feeling lead me, and I pulled the blood covered reporter into my lap.

“Please..” he wispers as I accidentally splash his face with my first tears I ever shed “Leave this war...” he continues, clutching his chest where I shot him. “Don’t.. kill people... when you don’t need t-” blood-spitting coughs interup him as he slowly loses his life in my arms “And.. please... give this....” he mumbles, pulling a slip of paper from his pocket. “To my daughter....” his eyes slowly close, and I take the paper from his hand “I will. I promise.” I say, tears and blood staining the edge of the paper.

The rest of the battle comes back to reality, and I quickly search his pockets for his ID card. Dino Ghiranze, age 32. And he died at the hand of a worthless fourteen year old Nifelheim soldier. Me.

I stood up and shed all my armour, and discarded it to the ground as I ran. Ran to a new home. A new life. A new me. To Lucis.

‘ Dear Eliza,  
You were the sun to the cold planet I called life, but this planet’s time is up. It’s time for me to make room for another planet, so please don’t mourn too much over my passing. If you do, your brilliant rays of light wont reach anywhere. Never forget the incredible worth of life. Continue being someones sun, and you will always, always, be my star.  
Love, Daddy.’.....Zzzz......

“....dio, he is waking up!” I hear a familiar accented voice say, and I open my eyes. I see Ignis sitting in a chair beside me, and the tattooed guy standing closer to my feet. “Kid, how are you feeling?” Asks the huge guy who saved my life. I don’t know how to answer his question, so I don’t bother trying.

I look at my arms, and I realize I’m not wearing a shirt. I pull back the comfortable blanket I’m under, and I see I’m only in my underpants. “Um, where are my clothes?” I ask hoarsely, blush tinting my cheeks as I wrap myself in the blanket and sit up. “Apolagies, I was checking you for damages. Luckily I found none worth concern.” Ignis explains calmly handing me a neatly folded pile of my clothing. “Thanks.” I say, deciding I’ll just get my clothes on later, for now I’m okay with just this blanket.

“Ignis...” I start, feeling a little suffocated with the attention. “Yes, Prompto?” He asks softly, placing his hand on mine. “Uh, how much did.. he, uh, tell you?” I ask, not really wanting anyone else to know that I tried to end my meaningful life. “Oh, Prompto, he told me only because he was worried about you.” Ignis says with such sympathy it warms my heart. Wait, what if- “Does Noctis know?” I ask worried, because I don’t want the guy who hates me to know I attempted suicide, partialy because of him. “Noctis does not know, as he is still not speaking to me at the moment.” Ignis answers calmly. I nod.

“And, um, not to be rude but, who are you?” I ask the big guy, everything seeming strangly calm for how serious the sittuation is. “The name’s Gladiolus, Iggy’s husband.” He anwers. “Erm, How come you guys don’t live together then?” I ask confused, because Ignis lives with Noctis, not his husband? They give eachother a weird, almost scared look.

“Th-that’s besides the point. Prompto, will you please explain your actions to us?” Iggy asks with a kitten's-tummy soft tone, and it makes me feel loved again. “Well...” I tell Iggy and Gladiolus about all the things that made me do what I did. I don’t give it gorry detail, but the images in my mind make me feel like I might throw up.

Near the end, Ignis blinks a few times, and his eyes get a little red around the edges. “But it’s not like that anymore. I swear, I will never ever try anything as idiotic as that again.” I promise, but I barely manage to get the words out without gagging at the image of clotting blood in my minds eye.

“Prompto, you have amazing mental strength, but you may lean upon me whenever needed.” Ignis comforts. “Same here, but Iggy does have more experience.” Says Gladio, making my heart well up with something I haven’t felt for a little while-Love. “Thanks, you gu-“ I start, but a bit of bile seeps up my throat, into my mouth. It makes me think about when Dino Ghiranze coughed up blood, spitting little bits onto my fac- *hurg!* I throw up onto the blanket, and everyone looks a little shocked.

“...Uh, guess I’m gonna change into my clothes after all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Prompto is feeling much better, but there is more angst in future chapters. See ya then!


	6. Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto make up. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here is the sixth chapter, and I want to thank you everyone who has read this far.

Chapter six: Make

I spent the night at Gladio’s house, but this morning I’m going back to Iggy’s apartment to get my stuff. Gladio said I can stay at his house for a while, untill I land back on my feet. Me and Ignis arive at the apartment, and we go up elevator, I feel really nervous. Noctis is inside these walls, and I don’t want seeing him to trigger my bad thoughts again. I told Ignis that I have a stupid crush on the bluenette, and he said it’s not stupid, and that peoples hearts just work in mysterious ways. But still....

Ignis opens the door, and we step inside. Just in and out, thats it. I notice Noctis sitting at the island, but I make it a point not to make eye contact. As I go to the couch and grab my backpack, Noctis stands up and wispers something to Ignis, the older man nodding and heading into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them. I grab my camera, putting it in my bag before grabbing my phone and slipping it into my pocket. I guess I’ll just go wait in the car... hope they don’t take too long.

I leave the apartment, and step into Iggy’s car. I open my phone and start fiddling around with some app. I’m really glad Ignis promised he wouldn’t mention that I attepted suicide, or that I have a crush on Noctis. I mean, he’s a good looking guy, and he was really nice to me at first, but he hates me enough that he said it to my face. My heart still wont listen to me it seems.

I nearly jump out of my skin when someone taps on the window, and I look up to see a frowning Noctis. I swallow my worries, and step out of the car to talk to him. “Prompto...” he starts, eyebrows knitting together. “Yeah?” I respond, trying to sound confidant when inside I’m tremmbling with...fear? Embarrassment?Worry? I don’t know.

“I...” he starts, seeming to chose his word really carefully. “I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.” He says, and it looks like he might be trying not to shed a tear “I don’t hate you, and I had no right to say that I did. You’re not my friend exactly, but it dosen’t mean you never will be. I-I have tr-trust issues, so it might be a long time untill then, but I can wait if you can. I’m really sorry.” He says with such meaning and kindness and seriousness, all together, that he has me hanging on every word. I don’t know what to say, and we both just stand there silent, looking akward.

I find my eyes get some tears in them, and I mentally thank Gladio yet again for saving my life. “W-water under the bridge. I have most my life to spend on, well, maybe you.” I say, but the tears come streaming down my face and I capture him in a hug. The peices of my heart sew themselves back together as Noct hugs me back.

I love you. I love you. I love you. It’s ringing through my head, but the words don’t get to my mouth. I can’t belive me and Noct just made up! Heart, maybe you are right.

I pull away from the bluenette, and our eyes catch for a half second, before Iggy walks over, gaining my attention. “I am very glad you two made up. Now, Prompto, can I speak to you for a moment?” He says with a slight smile. “Yeah, sure!” I say, wiping the remains of my tears off.

“Uh, in private?” Noct asks Iggy “Ah, it does not matter.” Answers Specks before turning his attention back to me “Well, although I am always here to support you, Prompto, you will need to get a job sooner or later.” Ignis points out. Hmm, that is true... I could just work as a cashier at some place, or I could try to get another photography job, if Cindy didn’t put a bad rap for me everywhere, or I could wor-“Me and Gladio run a restaurant/bar together.” Iggy says, breaking my train of thought. “Oh cool! How long have you had it?” I say, and I decide I’ll think about jobs later.

Noct lets out a muffled laugh “What’s so funny?” I ask, running my tounge across the fronts of my teeth to make sure I don’t have anything from breakfast stuck in them. When Noct doesn’t answer, Igyy sighs “You could work at the restaurant, Prompto.” He says, and I mentaly face palm.

“That would be great! When can I start?” I get to work with Noct, getting to be better friends with him, Ignis, having him there for me to lean on if need be, and Gladio, the guy awesome guy who saved my life. Perfect! “You can start tomorow, if you wish.” Iggy answers. Double perfect! “Yeah, totally!” I cheer, my smile getting widder imagining how much awesomer my life is getting in just the past twenty four hours.

“And Noctis, do not forget you have an early shift tomorow as well.” Iggy says. Whoo hoo, they made up to! “Hard to forget, when I live with a walkin’ talkin’ schedule.” The says with a sarcastic tone that I could get used to. “Hey guys,” I start, feeling happiness fill my chest with a familiar warmth “You’re awesome. Gladio too.” I compliment, feeling like myself again. “So’re you, Cheese Pizza.” Noct says, and, if I’m not mistaken, his cheeks turn just a little pink.

“I’m... really glad we made up. It, uh, means a lot to me.” I say, and Noct suddenly takes a step foreward, popping my personal space bubble “uh, N-Noct?” I stutter “I said that we aren’t friends, but I didn’t say that we couldn’t be more.” He wispers, wraping an arm around me, and I feel oddly calm. His eyes shut, and he leans toward me, our lips millimeters apart. After a second, I lean forward, seali-“Prom?” Noct gains my attention, and I open my eyes to see him standing furthur away that he just was.

“Yeah?” I ask in an accidentialy breathy tone “Ya kinda zoned out there. I asked if you want to hang out after work tomorrow?” He explains. Oh crap, I just imagined that? I feel the heat escalate in my cheeks. How frickin’ embarassing! Whatever. “Yeah, I’d totally hang out!” I reply, thinking of the fun we’re gonna have.

“Hey Prom,”  
“Yeah?”  
“You ever heard of KingsKnight?”  
“No. What is it?”  
“What rock have you been living under? It’s only the best game ever made!”  
“Guess you’ll have to show it to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, our Prommy is back! Also, sorry for any typos, I hate checking it for errors (but I do it anyways!).


	7. Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets some pop-up visitors on his first day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, bit of angst, and a bit of fluff. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter seven: Pop

It’s my first day working at the Scienticitia, and it’s just a great as I imagined. I get to work in the more restaurant-y part, busting tables, taking orders, and being a waiter.

“Order to table four, Prompto.” I hear Ignis call, and I quickly go over to grab the food, eager to make a good impression on my first day. “Oh hey, it’s Oyakodon.” I say, recognizing the umami smell of chicatrice coated in egg, set on a bed of seasoned rice as one of Cindy’s favorites. “Oyakodon? Interesting.. here we call it ‘Mother and child rice bowls’.” Ignis says, and I think the name is kinda cute! Oh wait..... mother and child... that’s actually really sad..

I realize my legs have carried me to table four, and I look up to see-CINDY!? My heart pounds in my ears, an I want to dash away, but my feet feel glued to the floor. “Thank-“ she starts before looking up at me, previously charming jade eyes now glaring holes through my head. Tears scorch in my eyes while a lump the size of a boulder gets caught in my throat. The room boils down to just me and Cindy, my heart still rapidly thudding in my constricting chest. Words hang in my mouth, none able to escape past my frown. Ten seconds feels like all the time in Eos, my mouth drying like a desert.

“Uhg, nevermind. I don’t want to be served by a filthy Nif.” She spits, leaving the building as my reality combusts. Everything comes back and my tears start forming rivers down my face. The burning hot pain of the meal dropping on my feet is nothing compared to the super nova of hurt in my heart. The room is spinning like a carnival ride, and all I want to do is get off. I dash for the back exit, in an emergency for fresh air. I burst through the door, taking a gasp of air as I close it behind me.

I open my flooding eyes as the spinning sows to a stop, but the tornado of emotions inside is still there, strong as ever. Never in my life have I been happier to see a dirty alley way. I slide to the gross, but stabe, ground. I hug my knees to my chest before burring my face in my jeans. My shoulders shake with sobs, ugly cry noices escaping my mouth as wet tears flood down my face like a dam.

Why can’t Cindy love me for who I am? Or why can’t she just get out of my life, and not pop up randomly? Why do I have to have a barcode? Why couldn’t I just be born in Lucis? Why why why?! Well, atleast I met Noct, and Ignis, and Gladio. Guess I am pretty lucky! I only had to kill one person, and my life changed for the better because of it. I live in the beautiful country Lucis. I have a job, as long as I get back to work soon. I wipe of my tears, finished with crying. I guess I’ll stay out for a couple more minutes, just to make sure I don’t cry in there.

“Um-bra~. Psht psht psht psht psht.” I look up to see Noct standing about two meters away, facing away from me with a plate in his hand. I open my mouth to ask what he’s doing, but just before any syllables slip from my tounge, a small, fuzzy black thing dashes to his feet. “Haha, there’s my kitty! How’s my little stray?” He says in a cute voice someone would talk to an infant in, but right now he’s talking to a cat. “I brought ya some scraps again.” He tells the feline, placing down the plate he was carrying.

I want to say something to Noct, but I’m worried he’ll get embarassed of something, and personaly, I’m really enjoying watching him show a side I wouldn’t have guessed he had. He tentatively strokes the cats back, a look of childish love on his face as the cat eats the food he brought it.

Then the animal lets out an absolutely aborable meow, before purring lovingly at the bluenette, but it’s no match to what happens next. Noctis actually giggles, brushing his nose against Umbra’s. The kitty pushes hard against Noct’s cheek, manually turning both their faces toward me.

OhMySweetBabyChocobos, that look on Noctis’s face when he notices me is just TOO adorable to describe (but it’s me, so I’m trying anyways). His mouth hangs just slightly open, revealing a hint of pearly white teeth. The blush tinting his cheeks is snails-pace increasing, turning to a dark shade of pink. His dark moustache stubble fades into the felines midnight-colored fur.

The scared look in Noct’s eyes, Astrals, the look in BOTH their eyes, wide, but pupils small, silently pleading for me not to tell anyone. The look a child gave you if you caught them with their hand in a cookie jar. The look someone gave you if you caught them lying. The look that just made my heart skip a beat, them flutter like a butterfly trying to dry it’s wings. The look only lasted a second though, the cat runs away and Noct stands up.

I follow suit, getting to my feet and narrowing my eyes at him “How long have you been feeding the strays?” I ask, faking a sharp bitterness in my tone, not wanting that look to dissapear from his eye. “I-I, I can explain, just please don’t tell Iggy.” He stutters when I take a step closer, holding his hands out like jittery stop signs. My lip twiches, finding it harder and harder not to smile. Six, he looks so scared about something so cute.

“Wh-when I saw him, he was all skinny, and I only f-feed him the leftover scraps, and I uh, I-” He rushes to explain, and I can’t hold back anymore. “Hahahahaha!” I burst out laughing, and I cripple over, holding my belly. After a second, I hear Noct sigh a breath of relief.

My laughing dies down, and he lightly slugs me in the shoulder. I right myself, wipping a stray tear from my eye “Dude, that was so cute!” I giggle. It takes a minute, but the words catch up to my mind “Th-the cat, I mean.” I stutter, hoping he does’t notice what I was really talking about. Six, I can’t belive I called Noct cute. To his face! “What else would you be calling cu-.....oh.” He says, and he realized I called him cute. I can feel the heat burning in my cheeks.

“I should, uh, get back to work. B-before Iggy kicks my butt.” I try to lighten the mood with a joke. Yeah, I don’t think it works. “Uh, yeah. See ya.” He mumbles, grabbing the empty plate before going back into the bar part of the Scienticitia.

Oh my six, what is wrong with me!? I totally made a blushing mess of myself on Noct’s pop up visit, and I don’t even want to THINK about Cindy’s pop up. What’s next, I’m gonna have one make me lose my job? No more pop ups!

“Prompto, please get back to work.” I turn around to see Ignis in the alley doorway. Oh great, and Iggy pop up. “I do not wish for you to lose your job, but if you prove to be an unsufficient worker, I an faced with no other choice but to fire you.” He says in his I’m-your-boss-not-your-friend voice, then goes back inside with me in tow. 

Wow. Totally called it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not 100% sure what is gonna happen in the next few chapters, so it might take a little longer to update. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! I might use them, I might not, but they will probably inspire me!   
> P.S. I’m going to do some FFXV cosplay, and I might post some videos on here. We’ll be dressing up as Prompto and Ignis.


	8. Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is having so much fun with Noctis and the guys the last few months, it’s hard to keep up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit of a short chapter, but I just really wanted to get past this writers block so I could get to a more interesting part of the story, the part that has just been manifesting in my head for a while.

Chapter eight: Keep

Oh man, the last two months have been so awesome, it’s been hard to keep up! Ignis has really helped me whenever I’ve been feeling bad. He’s such a mom friend that that’s his new nickname!

Gladio and me have been going to the gym, and oh man, seeing him without his shirt on is like having a real life porno mag! Too bad I’m not into huge muscle men. And behind that scary, tough guy exterior, he’s such a big-hearted softie.

Noct seems to just be in my head. He always seems to know what I’m thinking, like a few weeks ago, he made a reservation at this fancy restaurant for the four of us, and he ordered me peppery daggerquill rice. My favorite food!

When just me and him went to a chocobo race, he called my chocobo Dan the Lion. Exactly what I always called my imaginary chocobo when I was younger! Of course, when I told him this, he just called me weird in that enchanting sarcastic tone.

When he was looking for a board game for the four of us to play, he pulled out Quelf. My favorite game, like, ever! And when I was sick for a couple days, he came over and he brought Napoleon Dynamite. My favorite movie! Then when he went into the gas station to get me a drink, he got me Dr.Pepper. My favorite soft drink!

He’s just so damn perfect, I guess my heart really was right! I wonder if maybe me and Noct were made for eachother.... well, I guess I don’t even know if we’re technicaly friends yet.....

“Hey Prom!” I look up and Noct is coming toward me, sitting down on the bench beside me. “Hey dude. How did you find me?” I ask, not knowing how he knew that I was at one of my favorite parks, one I hadn’t told him about yet. “Look!” He ignored, shoving a magazine into my face, WAY to close for me to actually see it.

I snach it out of his hand, pulling it away a bit so I could see it. I instantly recognise it; Behind the Lens. One of my favorite magazines. What’s with this guy? Guess that’s why I like him. “Thanks Noct!” I say looking up to him, smile landing on my lips.

“No, LOOK man!” He says, flipping in a few pages and lifting it up to me, this time in a way I can see it. My eyes scan the photo, seeing a familiar park, the sun rising in the background, shading the scene with a beautiful orange pink tone. Wait... this seems.... REALLY familiar.....

“!” I see the tiny insigna in the bottom, P.A. with the top of the P looking like a sun. “Is this..” I start, feeling really happy to see my work in a magazine again, after not seeing it in one for a few months. “Yeah Prom, it’s your photo! I put it into a competion, I wanted to tell you but I also really wanted it to be a surprise.” He says, a hilariously large grin on his face. “B-wh-why?” I stutter, a few tears of happiness reaching the rims of my eyes, yet not spilling “Well...” he pauses, the grin slipping off his face, making me worry I upset him with my akward random question. The tears of happiness fade away, no longer threatening to spill.

“...what are friends for?” He says, a sad/happy smile on his face, and the tears come rushing down as I fling myself into his arms. I stay in this position for a while, enjoying the warmth of my friend-Noctis. The tears stop falling, and I stare into the slowly setting sun, enveloping us in a romantic lighting.

“Oh Noct,” I start, pulling back from the embrace. “Ya really do make it hard to keep up.” I say, looking into his eyes and seeing a hint of confusion. “You make it feel like I’m on a carnival ride, going WAY too fast. It makes me feel like I might puke or cry or laugh my head off or scream or...something.” I explain, and he nods in understanding.

“But the last thing I wanna do is step off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Oh, and I don’t own any of the stuff and I’m not trying to copywrite or anything, even the chocobo name isn’t mine. It was my brother’s idea. Anyway, now that I’m past my stupid block, I’ll be doing more writing soon.


	9. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto’s cheeks nearly set on fire in this romantic chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who hoo! This chapter was fun to write, and I’m glad I got it out today.

Chapter nine: Burn

Song: ‘I really like you’ by Carly Rae Jepsen.  
‘Late night watching television, but how’d we get in this position, it’s way too soon I know this isn’t love, but I need to tell ya something, I really really really really really really like you, and I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?’

“Aw come on, that’s the fourth time!” I complain after losing at KingsKnight once again, throwing my remote onto the couch. “Dude, I’ve been playing this game for years more than you, it makes sense I’m just a way awesomer player.” Noct said, smirking. “But I’ve been playing this game for about three months now!” I sigh, turning off the console before he can try to get me to play another round.

“What do you wanna do instead?” Asks Noct, placing his remote down as well. “Hmm.... well, look at that sunset, it’s beautiful!” I say, and he turns toward the wall of windows, the orange-purple lighting making a perfect picture opportunity. I quickly snatch up my camera, bending down on one knee to get a better angle of his romanticly lit face as I take a few snap shots. “Hey, what the heck!” He complains, hearing the shutter.

“I told you not to take pictures of me without asking first.” I go and sit beside him, showing him the picture “But look bro, you look so handsome in that lighting!” I say, hoping he wont get angry at me if he sees the results. “Well, why don’t you just get people to take pictures of you if it’s just the lighting you’re after?” He asks seriously, looking toward me. “Uh well, they just...don’t really turn out the same.” I blush, thinking about how I practically look like I could be female compared to the man next to me. “C’mon. Let me try.” He says, holing out his hand.

I bite my lip a little, reluctantly handing over my most prized possession. I pose in the position Noct was previously in, and he steps back a few feet, pressing a bunch of buttons, then taking a picture of the floor before taking a picture me in mid-blink because I wasn’t ready. “C’mon man, open those pretty eyes!” Noct complains, trying to take another picture. My cheeks flush at his words, but I think it’s masked by the magnificent sunset.

“Okay, uh, how do I look at the picture?” He asks, sitting down beside me. “You just press the little square button.” I instruct “This one?” He asks, pointing toward the panorama button. “Who taught you your shapes? That’s a circle!” I laugh at his stupidity. “It has a square on it!” He retorts, a dusting of blush tinting his cheeks. “Just, just hand it to the pro.” I say, recovering from my laughing fit and holding my hand out. He places I in my hand with a huff, and it takes me two seconds to get into my photos and reveiw the pictures Noct took.

“Ah, you’re right. You’re not handsome at all.” He says, shaking his head “HEY!” I yelp, offended by his blatantness. “You are really beautiful though, especialy with that blush.” He says, looking towards me. “yeah, that’s the one.” He says with a smirk. I drop the camera onto the couch and look away, making an effort to cover my burning cheeks.

Wait, what if Noct has romantic feelings for me too? But Ignis said that weird cryptic thing about how Noct dosen’t want a relationship at the moment...

“You-you mean it? I mean, that I’m, uh,” I start, burrying my burning face in my knees “beautiful?” I wisper, feeling like some shy school girl who might be writing a fanfic about something like this. “Yeah, I mean, why would I lie?” He answers sincerly, scooting toward me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. His actions only make the heat in my cheeks escalate. I look up and turn toward him, and I realize our faces are only about ten inches apart.

I swallow my saliva, moving to scoot away, but the comforting arm around my shoulders tightens. “N-Noct...” I stutter, my eyebrows knitting in effort not to kiss those pretty pink lips. He tilts his head just slightly, a blush burning on his cheeks as well. My heart thuds in my chest. Is this what I think it is?

I lean in prematurely, giving into temptation and shortening the distance between our mouths to about an inch. When he dosen’t pull back, the heat in my cheeks raises to dangerous levels. I can’t act too fast, I have to let him close the distance.

I lick my lips, making sure Noct gets my message as I put an arm timidly around him. Oh Astrals, please don’t let Ignis walk in on this. I fold my legs onto the bluenettes, my eyes flickering bettween his lips and his eyes. My gaze lands to his dark blue orbs again, and somethng flashs through them.

“Prompto...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t do any writing tomorrow, but I’ll be sure to update soon, because this is left on a cliffhanger (or kisshanger) for me too. See you all then!


	10. Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct blows up at Prompto, and he has to get some answers from Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, this isn’t a fluffy chapter!

Chapter ten: Blow

“Prompto...” Noct started, a flash of strange emotion in his eyes. It looked like maybe regret, holding back, or confusion. “Yeah?” I wisper, struggling to not close the distance between our mouths. His eyebrows knit together, folding a line on his forehead “What the fuck!?” He yelled, pulling away and standing up. My eyes go wide and my eyebrows raise.

Why is he angry? Did he want me to close the distance? Oh shit, was this just a prank? “Noct, what’s wrong?” I ask, worry and confusion clear in my tone. “Don’t you ‘Noct’ me! What the hell were you thinking?” He yells, shooting my a harsh glare. My eyes get wet, heartbeat increasing as I wonder what I did wrong.

“What did I do?” I ask, hoping he will actually answer my question this time. “THIS! You did this!” He says, gesturing angrily between the two of us “you, you tried to KISS me!” Suddenly anger gets the best of me “I’m sorry, am I blind or did you lean into it!?” I spit, standing up as well. “I, you....” Noctis glared holes through my head, but the pulse in my veins makes me hold my ground. “What?” I ask, mirroring his dagger-throwing stare.

The anger in his eyes is masked with tears welling up, and his fists at his sides losen and begin to shake. “Noct..” I wisper, my shoulders dropping as he sits on the couch and begins to cry.

“They didn’t want me to be a fag!” He sobs as I sit down beside him. They? “Fag?” I ask, not knowing why he would be so angry at himself for being interested in guys. “A goddamn FAGGOT!!!” He cries, standing up and looking down at me with sorrowful eyes. My heart pounds with confusion, saddness, and lingering anger.

“Get out.” He wispers coldly, pointing toward the door as a few more tears slip from his eyes. I sniff, trying not to cry myself “Noct,” I wisper, not willing to leave him in this condition. “No! I can’t deal with this, g-get out.” He says, directing his gaze to the carpet. Why wount he just let me help him? What did I do wrong? “Please.” He wispers, shutting his eyes and pointing his arm toward the exit once again. “I,” I start, but I choke back the rest of my words as I stand and head toward the door. As I walk quickly past the bluenette, there is a look in his eye like he just saw his old school bully, bracing himself for whats to come. I walk out the door, resisting the urge to look back.

I start walking toward Gladio’s house, deciding to put in some earphones and spend some time with my thoughts.

Does he acctualy have feeling for me, or what the hell was that? I dont think it was a prank with the way he reacted... and who the heck is ‘they’? Ignis and Gladio? No.. ignis was totally cool when I casualy told him I like Noct... his parents? Could be, I don’t know how most parents would react to something like that, seeing as I never got the time with my parents to tell them. Could also just be someone I don’t know, seeing as I’ve only known him for around three months. But why did he react like that? If it’s someone I don’t know, he obviously dosen’t see them often, so they can’t be too close.  
He seemed so into it, but maybe I was just imagining it... no, he leaned toward me, he wrapped an arm around me, he called me beautiful, I think he was pretty into it. But who the hell is they?!Oh! Maybe Iggy knows, I can just call him.

I sniff up all threatening tears, pulling out my earbuds as I reach for my phone. “Ignis?” I ask, hearing someone pick up as I stop walking. “Hello, Prompto. Are you alright? If I am not mistaken, it sounds as though you are about to cry, or perhaps sneeze.” Responds the familiar accented voice that gives me motherly comfort. “Um, I’m not great. Kinda confused about something with Noct, if you don't mind answering some questions.” I say, feeling completely open to share my feelings with him. “I can try, but I must respect his privacy. What are your coordinates? I have just finished my shift, if you wish to talk in person.” He offers “That would be great!” I say before checking a street sign and telling Iggy where I’m at.

In just a few minutes I see a sleek black car pull up. “Hi Igs.” I say, getting in the pasanger seat and closing the door behind me. “Hello, Prom.” He resonds, offering a sad smile when he hears the sadness in my voice. “I’m just going to drive a few minutes away, then park as to lend you my full attention during the course of our convorsation.” He states, and I nod as he starts driving.

In just a few short, silent minutes, he pulls off the quiet road into an empty pullout. There is a beautiful veiw of the expansive, sparkling city of Insomnia. “Alright Prompto, what do you wish to speak to me about?” Ignis asks, turning his attention toward me. “And please do keep in mind, Noctis trusts me deeply with is personal information, and I have sworn to keet it just that way; private. Though, I will attenpt to answer any and all questions I can, all those that Noct has allowed me to share the answers to.” Ignis says, and it makes me notice just how close the two are.

Oh wait, shoot, how am I gonna ask Iggy this? ‘Hey, so I tried to make out with Noct, and he happened to act weird. Know why that might be?’ Six no. But how AM I going to tell him? He places a warm hand on my shoulder, seeing in my face how much effort I’m putting into my words. “Take your time, Prompto. I’m right here when you have prepared yourself.” He comforted.

“So, uh, me and Noct... I uh, tried to um.... we were, uh...” I just cant find the right words “Fuck this!” I swear, anger crossing my face in annoyance. “Prompto, it is okay. Please, attempt once more.” He said, rubbing my shoulder in a gentle massage. “I-I,” I stutter, tears stinging my eyes as I run a hand through my hair, trying to cool off. Deep breaths, deep breaths.

“Ok, question number one.. is Noct gay?” I ask calmly, clearing up the edges of the confusion before just diving in. Iggy’s eyes widened in surprise (?), but he tried to cover it by blinking a few times. “Noctis.. is not gay, I’m positive about that.” Shit. It was a prank? Gods I have to calm down.

“Bisexual, perhaps, though we do not speak of it.” He adds, and my heart skips a beat. Yes! “Okay, question number two... are his parents homophobes?” I ask with a slight smile, trying to clear up who ‘they’ is. “His mother passed away when he was just a child, but I do not belive she was, as you say, a homophobe. I am also positive his father is not a, homophobe.” He answers calmly. Oh shoot, his mom isn’t alive? That sucks. Well, at least ‘they’ isn’ his parents.

“Now Prompto, may I ask you a query?” He asks, and I nod “What has caused the sudden intrest in this area of his life? And, why were you so upset when I had picked you up?” He asks “Hey, thats two questions!” I laugh, thinking of how to answer. “Well, um, as you know, I was at Noct’s house, and I um.. he started to.. we.. *sigh* we tried to kiss. He started it, but I don’t know if it was a prank of what. Anyways, he got really angry and yelled something about ‘them’ not wanting him to be a.. uh, gay.” I say, not adding all the bad details. I want to look at Ignis’s face, but I cant tear my eyes from my lap. “Then, um, he started uh.. he started crying, said he couldn’t deal with me at the moment, and told me to leave.” I finish, hoping Ignis can give me some answers.

There’s a moment of silence, and I chew on my cheek, waiting for him to say something. “....Astrals above help me.” He swore, making my eyes go wide. I never thought I would hear him swear, but he swore fancy anyways. I finally found the courage to look up from my oh-so interesting knees, and I see he has removed his glasses, trying to keep his cool and not cry.

“Iggy..” I wisper, placing my hand on his. “Do you know how much harder you have caused my life to be? It is only because I love you though, Prompto.” He says, bitting his lower lip in contemplation. “I am extraordinaryly sorry, but I cannot simply give you answers to the questions you are bound to have. I love you, though I also love Noctis, and I cannot share his personal experiences that he does not wish me to.” He answers sorrowfully. “You would have to ask him yourself.” He says, eyebrows knitting as he closed his eyes.

It’s akward, but I lean over and capture Ignis is a half hug. He returns the embrace. “Hey Ignis, I just want to thank you, for everything.” I say, pulling away after a moment. “Do you wish to return home?” Ignis asks with a smile, his glasses returning to their previous position. “Indeed.” I mimic, resulting in the older man rolling his eyes and starting the car once again. 

“Hey Gladio.” I say, walkng in the door. “Hey Blondie. What’re ya doing here? Thought you were gonna spend the night at the punk’s house.” He asks as I sit down on the couch near by him. “Mm, plans change.” I answer, flopping across his lap and getting comfey. “What the hell are ya doing? I’m not a bed, Shortstack.” He complains “Mn, pillows don’t talk.” I mumble, the emotional roller coaster I was on for the last few hours making my eyelids magnet closed. “Pfft, I ain’t no pillow of yours.” He retorts, but dosen’t make an effort to move.

I feel a blanket placed on my shoulders, and I half open my eyes to see Ignis. “Thks.” I mumble, and he places a kiss on my hair. “Thank you, love. He has had a difficult day.” I hear him say to Gladio. “Like I’m gonna stay in this position.” He grumbles.

“Hey Iggy, you get me a pillow? I don’t want to wake Prompto.”  
“Certainly, Gladio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was just planning to write the part with Noct, but then it was really short so I added the Ignis part, then Gladio wanted to come out and play. Comments are appreciated!


	11. Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis isn’t talking to Prompto after the ‘kiss incident’ and Prompto really needs to speak up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new writing app, and OMFG it’s so much better. My other one sucked. Also, I noticed that for the last four(?) chapters, I totally forgot about Noct’s ‘cheese pizza’ nickname for Prom... I’ll probably bring it back in future chapters. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter eleven: Speak

Song: ‘say something’ by Jasmine Thompson.  
‘Say something I’m giving up on you. I’ll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something I’m giving up on you.

Please Noct, just say something! Anything! Just speak up. Scream at me for all I care, anything but the silent treatment! 

Me and Noct haven’t spoken for nearly two weeks, and it’s killing me inside. We’re working together today, and I can’t focus on anything except Noct Noct Noct. I guess I’ll take my break, seeing as I’m not being particularly productive.

I sit down outside, sandwich in hand as I pull my phone from my pocket, staring tearfully at a photo of me and Noctis. I want to say something to him so bad, wether it’s an apology, comforting words, just acting like nothing happened, or literally anything. It feels like he locked me in a room with no windows, tape across my mouth. Pictures of him littering the walls, songs about him playing on repeat, and Noctis plushies scattered across the floor.

“C’mon man, please just say something.” I whispered to myself before stuffing a bite of sandwich in my mouth before any of my tears could fall. “Hello, Prompto. Are you alright?” Ignis asks as he takes a seat beside me, pulling out his lunch as well. “No... he’s still not talking to me, Iggy.” I say quietly, checking the time. I still have five minutes left of my break. “Prompto...” Whispers Ignis, sounding unsure of the words about to leave his mouth. I look towards him, eyes wide in hope that he will say something that will help me with my situation.

“Please, tell my why you have not made an attempt to speak to him.” He says, and the answer is obvious to me “because I don’t want to make things even worse.” I answer. “Tell me any way your situation with Noctis could get any worse.” He says, take it a bite of his home-made meal.

My mouth opens and closes and opens and closes, but no words come out. I’m not talking to him, I can’t go to his house, he wont even look at me... how can it get any worse? Oh! “He wont want you and Gladio hanging around me.” I say finally. “Prompto, though I do love Noctis, he is not in control of me. Same goes for Gladiolus.” Ignis answers calmly, acting like he’s explaining simple math to a toddler. “Uh...” I attempt to think of a comeback, but my mind is blank.

“I guess you’re right.” I submit, stuffing my sandwich wrapper in my pocket. “So, what are you planning to do to fix the situation?” He asks, nearly finished his lunch. “Im’na speak up!”I say confidently, standing up to go back inside seeing as my break has ended. “Thanks, mama Iggy!” I call, walking back inside, a little bounce in my step. 

I look around inside, but I don’t see the bluenette. “Hey Gladio! Where’s Noct?” I ask hurriedly, wanting to talk to him before I chicken out. “He just left, the had an early shift.” He answers before taking an order. Oh shoot, that’s right! I dash outside, not wanting to miss him. I see him talking to a white haired taxi driver. I run over, “Hey, can I get a ride?” I pant, opening the door and getting in when he nods. I scoot over, trying to make room for when Noctis is done talking to the driver. “Okay Noct, I must be going. See you later!” Says the driver. “See ya, Rave.” He says, waving to the white haired man before walking away into the parking lot.

Shit, he isn’t getting a ride? “Where to, Sir?” Asks the man, rolling up the window and looking at me in the rear view mirror. Well, it would be akward trying to explain... “the apartment complex on sixth, please.” I say, hoping I can beat Noctis to his house. “Right away.” He says, starting the car and driving toward the destination.

I look in the mirror at him, and I see he has two different coloured eyes. “Woah!” I blurt in amazement “what is it, Sir?” He questions. “Your eyes! Their so cool!” I answer, forgetting about Noct for a second. “Ah yes, most people find them quite enchanting, for it is quite the rarity to have eyes like I.” He says with a small smile at the compliment, and I realize he has an accent.

“Hmm, how do you know Noct?” I ask after a minute, not wanting to get bored. “We when to high school together.” He answers cheerily. “And how about you?” He asks, looking at me for a half second in the rear view, before direction his gaze back to the road. “I went to the Scienticitia and met him.” I answer, seeing we’re nearly at sixth avenue. “And what is your relations with him?” He questions further. “Um.. it’s complicated.” I answer. “Hmhm.” He lets out an amused sound. Oh crap that sounded like-“not in a romantic kind of way!” I correct, blush tinting my cheeks, not knowing if I was even telling the truth. “A-and you?” I ask, trying to move past my embarrassment. “We have a good friendship.” He answered.

“We have arrived at the destination you have requested.” He says, pulling over. “Thanks!” I say, stepping out of the vehicle. “Sir! Please, do not forget the fairs.” He says, just a half second before I can shut my door “haha, sorry, just forgetful, I’m not trying to rob you.” I say, paying the wages.

Hmm, his car isn’t in the parking lot. Guess I made it here before him! But what was my plan after this? Uhh.... geez I guess I need to think ahead more... I’ll just wait for him by the door to his apartment, I guess. “Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hm hm..” I hum my favourite tune, keeping my eyes peeled for and sleek black cars. ‘Bzzt bzzt.’ My phone buzzed, alerting me of a text. I remove it from my pocket, looking at the ID. It’s Ignis ‘Prompto, are you planning on returning to work today? If not, i will have to cut your pay check short.’ Hmm... I guess friendship is more important than money. ‘No, sry Iggy. I’m gonna take ur advice and talk 2 Noct.’ I type back, putting away my phone at the sight of a black car.

Oh wait, damn, not him. Wait... Noct was the last to leave this apartment... I try the doorknob, and as predicted, it’s unlocked. Well, it’s better than standing out here and getting cold. I step inside the familiar walls, but it only serves to remind just how much I miss my friend. 

Noct still isn’t back after fifteen minutes, and I get bored. Might as well check how dirty his room is, maybe clean up a bit. I open the door, and step into a messy room, but for Noct, it’s pretty clean. I pick up a few dirty shirts, throwing them into the clothes washer while keeping an ear out for the door.

Sitting on the nightstand, I realize there is a black book with the word ‘journal’ in gold letters on the front. Noct writing? Seems uncharacteristic. I also see a few a few small tissues stained red-brown with..... blood? What.. what’s going on here? Ah, I guess he probably just got a little cut or something, nothing to worry about.

Anyways, I wonder if that is his journal, or if it’s Iggy’s? Hmm... only one way to check. I lift it up and sit on the bed, seeing a pair of scissors hidden (?) under the book. “Hmn.” This is weird, Noct didn’t have this stuff here before. I decide to open the book to a random page close to the begining, and I see is a bunch of swear words and the names ‘Ignis’ and ‘Aranea’ scrawled messily across the page. “Uh..” my eyebrows knit, and iI flip to a page quite a bit further. 

‘A new person came into my life a few days ago. His name is Prompto, and I already yelled at him. Wow high-five me! I’m a jerk! Why does Ignis always have to be so on my ass all the time?! He’s always nagging me in such a nice voice that it just makes me sound stupid.’

I flip a few more pages in.

‘WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!?!!!?!?! I just tried to KISS Prompto!! I’m a fucking IDIOT!! But I really like him. I can’t belive I’m a FAGGOT! Lun-‘

“AHH!” I hear someone yell, making me jump out of my skin “AHH!” I scream, turning to see Noct looking shocked and pissed. He looks at me, then at the book in my hands and the look in his eyes changes to pure terror.

“Fuck!” He swears, sprinting over and ripping it from my hands. He looks at the page I was on, eyes filling with tears. “Fuck fuck FUCK!” He swears and my heart thuds. Oh shit, so much for making up with Noct. “Fuck, Prompto.” He sobs, sitting at the end of the bed and closing his book. Well, I got my wish. He’s talking to me. How greeeaat. He sobs into his hands, tears staining the sleeves of his shirt. I bite my lip, having absolutely no idea what to say. ‘Hey dude, sorry I broke into your house and read your diary. Anyway, wanna make out?’ No way in the beyond. Ok, but I have to say something..

“Noct..” that was weak, but I can tell he’s listening. “I-I.. I’m sorry.”iI say, and he dosen’t yell at me or ask me to leave, so I think it’s going ok. Should I hug him? Should I not hug him? Hug? No hug? Hu- suddenly, Noct throws his arms around my neck like a child would do to their mother. Well, I guess hug. He sobs into my shoulder, and I wrap my arms around him, trying my best to give him comfort. Well, so far coming here has just caused me to have more questions, but hopefully when he recovers, Noct can answer some of them.

After a bit, Noct stops crying and removes himself from me. “I’m sorry.” He says weakly. “Hey, you don’t have to be sorry.” I say quickly, wanting him to be in a good mood. “But i am. I’ve been horrible to you these past weeks. I tried to-to...” he fades off “w-well, I read your journal!” I say, hoping throwing myself under the bus a bit will make him feel better. “Fuck.” He swears, and I bite my cheek. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea.

“Prompto.... how much d-did you read?” He asks, and the look in his eye is like when you ask a doctor how much longer you have to live. “N-not much.” I stutter “what did you read?” He rephrases “I-I read a tiny bit about Ignis and Aranea,” I start, and he visibly cringes at the second name “then I read a bit about when you and ignis had a fight when I was here.” I bite my lip. By the reaction Noct had when he saw the page I was on, that’s obviously the page he didn’t want me reading.

“Um, then I read a bit about you uh.. l-l-liking me.” I say akwardly, scanning his face for a reaction. “How far did you get on that page.” He deadpans, a few tears slipping from his eyes. “I got to the part where it said...” I pause, not wanting to say the word Noct had used.

“Did you get to the part about...” he swallows his spit, looking straight into my eyes to make sure I dont lie to him.

“..L-Luna?” He breathes.

“No, I-I didn’t.” I say truthfully, and he lets out a huge sigh of relief, giving me a hug. When he pulls back, he’s not smileing or anything, but I can tell he’s not going to cry right away. Maybe I should try to ask him some of my questions. “Uh, Noct.” I start “I know you have a lot of questions, and you are my friend so... I’m just going to tell you the whole story, okay?” He asks. “Y-yeah!” I respond. “Well, where to start............”

“I’m a widow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (O_o) what’s gonna happen?! I’m really exited to write the next chapter! Sorry-not-sorry about leaving it on a huge cliff hanger, but next chapter it will finally answer all of your (and Prompto’s) questions. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	12. Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tells Prompto the sad truth about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmyastrals!! I am so sorry for the month and how ever long wait! If you have a big enough heart to hear my explanation, here it is: 
> 
> First, I wrote this chapter in the wrong POV, and had to redo the whole thing.
> 
> Then, my phone deleted the new chapter. 
> 
> After that drama, I couldn’t touch my phone without wanting to smash something.
> 
> When I was almost ready to start writing again, I got grounded and my phone rights got taken away.
> 
> Then, I was busy, and I didn’t really want to write
> 
> Finally, I wrote this. I was expecting it to be longer or, you know, good? But uh, here we are. 
> 
> I am so so so so so *continues for five more minutes* so so sorry! It just happened to be on a huge cliff hanger! I swear!
> 
> Phew, now that I’m done with that, I should tell you there is some troubling subjects in this chapter, just a warning. I would tell you what they are but... spoilers, so uh, just read or not, either way.
> 
> *edit* holy, am I ever dumb. I... originally updated the wrong version of this chapter. So sorry to anyone who read the version with the drug guy! I also heard the song ‘dumb’ by The Heydays... yeah, that really suits me, except I’m just that dumb, not drunk. Anyways.... here’s the correct chapter.

song: ‘stand by you’ by Marlisa Punzalan.  
‘If hurt is your only lover, if black is your brightest colour, when you fight we fight together, I will stand by you.’

Chapter twelve: Open.

Me and Noctis both take a seat at the edge of his bed, and I wait patiently for him to begin explaining. “....I’m a widow.” He says finally. Oh shit, that sucks, I can’t even imagine it (nor do I want to). “And..” he continues, and I stay silent, just wanting to hear every word he has to say “I’m Ignis’s step brother.” He says.

So that would mean Ignis has lost a sibling... I can’t imagine that either, seeing as I don’t have any siblings. Well...that I know of. “You still want me to explain the whole thing?” He asks, and I silently nod. “Okay, just please don’t interrupt or I’m going to chicken out.”

“Eight years ago, I met a beautiful girl named..... Aranea Highwind. I fell madly in love with her, enchanted by her.. well, sexiness. After just a few week we started dating. Everything was great, and once we had been together for three months, I decided it was time to introduce her to my dad, Regis. When we found a day to meet up, I was ecstatic. The three of us hung out and talked for a few hours, and my dad was being really nice to Aranea.”

“Just before we left though, my dad pulled me aside to speak to me in private for a few minutes. He told me in the nicest way possible that he got a really bad feeling from her, and didn’t wish for us to be in a relationship. I was a stupid twenty one year old, and I just got pissed at him and told him to leave us the fuck alone, and that she was perfect.”

“Five months later, me and Aranea decided to go for a three week long trip. On day five, I realized my wallet had lost a lot of gil. I knew someone had robbed me, but I didn’t want to spoil our trip with cops, so I just removed some money from my savings account.”

“The next night, I woke up when Aranea left the bed. I saw her fumbling with my shorts, but I brushed it aside and went back to sleep.”

“That morning, I woke up to see my wallet once again empty. I was shocked, pissed, scared, and stupid enough not to blame her.”

“A few nights later, I woke up, needing to go to the bathroom. Aranea wasn’t beside me, but I naively assumed she was in the bathroom, so I politely waited my turn. After a few minutes though, I really needed to take a leak so I stood up and went into the bathroom.”

“When I saw the door was open and she wasn’t in there, my heart started thudding. I thought about all the places she could be, then it came to me. The robberies, her not being in bed, us not being from here........ she had obviously been kidnapped.”

“With that thought, I rapidly threw on articles of clothing, waiting until later to take a piss. I called her name over and over, running around the unfamiliar town. After hours, I was panting, crying, and shaking. I couldn’t think straight, and I could barely move. Hell, I could barely breathe!”

“Anyway, I went to a nearby bar to get some water for the desert I called a mouth before continuing on my trek. But when I stepped into the bar..... there she was. She was with a few guys I had never seen before, and my mind malfunctioned.”

“Then she did it- she leaned in and kissed him, tongue and all. That’s when my bladder finally decided I couldn’t hold it anymore, and I wet my pants just to add insult to injury. I forgot about my thirst, and I ran to our hotel room.”

“After a while of crying, I told myself she was just drunk, and she thought it was me. The guys were just friends. Why she never said anything about it was.... well, it just didn’t matter. I loved her, she loved me, that was that.”

“Three months after that trip, me and her were just chilling at our apartment. I was drinking a pop and eating some pizza for lunch, and she was sitting on the couch on her phone.”

“I asked her casually what she was doing, mostly just wanting to hear her voice. She quickly answered she was texting her friend, but it seemed almost forced.”

“After a few minutes, she went to go get groceries real quick, leaving her phone. It buzzed, alerting her of a text, and for some reason, I felt compelled to look at it.”

“I knew it was wrong, but it felt like someone else was leading me. I bit my cheek, feeling totally unlike me, and picked up the phone. I checked the message, and it said ‘see u 2nite’ with two dreaded emojis that I sometimes sent her. A eggplant, and three drops of water. I shut off the phone and threw it back onto the couch, heart pounding in shock.”

“I couldnt get my thoughts straight. The whole room was spinning, and I could barely breathe. I had no idea what to do, so I decided to call someone. I instantly went to call my dad, then I remembered I hadn’t spoken to him in nearly a year.”

“I was running out of time before she got home, and I knew I had to call someone. I called Ignis, even though back then we weren’t very close. His uncle and my dad were good friends, so we had grown up a lot together, we just didn’t really click. “I-ignis” I called out shakily when he answered the phone.”

“We talked for a while, and he eventually said I shouldn’t cut her slack and I should just break up with her. When she got back from the store, I quickly hung up and thought about Ignis’ words. But I just couldn’t bring myself to mention anything.”

“That night, I couldn’t sleep, I just layed perfectly still, thinking about if maybe, somehow, I had the wrong idea? When she stepped out of bed after a while (to do unspeakable things), it took me a few seconds.”

“Then, I threw off my blankets and sat up. “Aranea, what the fuck are you doing?” I accused angrily. “Just going to the bathroom, pretty boy.” She giggled. “Fuck that. Explain.” I demanded. “Explain what?” She asked inoccently. “The guys at the bar. The sexy texts. The stollen money. Explain.” She took a few seconds before responding “you’re the only one I really love, Noctis!” She insisted, peppering her tone with way way too much sweetness. “FUCK you Aranea! You have two minutes to tell me the goddamn truth or it’s over!” I yelled at her, the rage inside me warming me from the cold air around my nearly naked body. “I love you! Let me show you!” She tried to secduce me by kissing me, but I couldn’t in the right mind allow her to land her lips on mine. “That isn’t a fucking explanation!!!!!” I screamed.”

“She began to cry, and I waited a few seconds for her to explain, but she stayed silent, forced crying the only sound in the room. I was too angry to think, and I ran out the door. I realized only after the door shut that I had nowhere to go, no money, and no car. And to top it off, I was in my underwear.”

“Ignis lived too far away, my friend Ravus was out of town, and me and Gladio weren’t really friends at the time. The only place to go was my dad’s house. I ended up crying the whole time I walked there, but after a bit, I was standing at the doorstep.”

“The midnight air froze me half to death as I stood there, too scared to knock. Me and him hadn’t talked in almost a year, and there I was, standing in my underwear at his doorstep. I have no idea how long I waited to get the courage to knock, but it was at least ten minutes.”

“But then, the door opened without me even knocking, and my dad stood there in his pyjamas. “H-how did you..” I stuttered, wondering if I tripped the silent alarm. “My gut told me.” Was the only thing he said before opening his arms. It took a second, but I threw myself in for a hug that I missed so much.”

“I ended up telling him what happened, apologizing over and over for not taking his advice. He said the only one I should apologize to was myself, and that I should try to get some rest. He let me sleep in his bed, just like I did when I was a child who woke up from a nightmare.”

“The next morning, I woke up and went into the kitchen to see my father, along with Ignis and his twin, Lunafreya, and their uncle. That week, I became really close with my dad and Ignis and luna. They were all just so supportive and... I don’t know, comforting? It was.. really nice.”

“Since the love of my life had been taken away, I guess I had a lot of love to give, but uh, it would have been really akward to give the kissing kind of love to Ignis or my dad so... I gave it to luna instead.”

“The next three years, my life improved drastically and well, it was like I was living a dream. I had a close, supportive father, I had a friend I could trust with murder secrets (not that that ever came up, but still), and I had a perfect lover by my side.”

“Luna was honest, and beautiful, and caring, and my dad loved her, and she was good with children, and sweet and- I loved her so much. So much, that I proposed to her and in just a few short months we got married.”

“Just five months after that, we... we found out she was....three months pregnant. We were... ecstatic, to say the least.”

“When we later went to the six month ultra sound, we were closer than ever, like our souls were intertwined. I had no idea who I would be without her. Sadly, that’s day I figured out.”

“When we were done viewing our beautiful, healthy unborn baby, we went back out to the car, but I noticed I had left the keys in the hospital. Before I went to get them, I gave her a kiss, having no knowlage that it would be our last.”

“When I came back out, keys in hand, there she was. Aranea, pointing a-a gun toward my wife. I was too late though, and I watched her get murdered right before my fucking eyes.”

“She only shot her twice, but it was enough. I ran to Luna’s side, and she collapsed in my arms. The blood of both her and my would-have-been son got on my hands and.... she whispered the last words to me. She said that she wanted me to love someone else, that she wanted me to be happy, even if she wasn’t at my side.”

“At that point, I was an absolute sobbing mess. I was to upset and disturbed to even call nine one one, or the cops or anything. Luckily, some one else did. I later found out it was my high school friend Ravus, who planned a surprise visit to celebrate our child only having three more months until he was going to be born.”

“I was so devestated by losing Luna, I-I... I hurt myself. I would cut my arms because it would help deal with the aching pain in my heart. I cried myself to sleep every night. I ate way unhealthy. I slept fifteen hours most days, half of my time awake spent in the middle of the night after having nightmares about Luna getting... shot... there was blood in my dreams, and blood on my body on a daily basis.”

“I pushed every one away, though still every day talking to my dad on the phone, but I never let them come over to my apartment. It kept up for almost a year and a half. Then, I stopped eating. I stopped binging. Stopped showering. Stopped leaving my apartment. Stopped crying. Almost stopped living.”

“I became parinoid that everyone was against me, only Ignis and my dad were safe, but they hated me, of course. Or thats what I thought. I belived it so much, I didn’t answer my phone one day when my dad called. Then I felt horrible about it, and I stood up to go to the bathroom and damage my arms furthur, but I was so malnourished that I collapsed on the way, getting knocked out on the floor..... probably not going to wake up again.”

“My dad thought I must be angry at him, and he had a bad feeling. He called Ignis, who later came to my apartment for a friendly check up. Well, it became a frantic, desperate trip to the hospital. I-I......I would be dead right now if it wasn’t for Ignis.”

“After that night, I accepted Ignis and my dad back into my life, got therapy, and in just a two months I was feeling much more like my old self again. Then, another year and a bit and.... here I am.“

Tears are streaming like crazy down my face like lightning strikes, but I’m making sure that no sobs escape past my quivering lip. I can’t belive I though my life was bad, that-that-that’s just not meant for any living thing, no one should have to go through that! 

“Noct,” I whisper, seeing as he is done telling me sad, sad things about his past. “Prompto, I-I, I’m so sorry. I felt so bad after trying to kiss you and yelling at you that I, I,” he stuttered, tears falling before lifting up the sleeve of his long sleeve. “!” I saw there was many deep, red-black lines across his forearms.

“...... Noct...... I made you do that?” I ask pathetically, looking at him with massive tears in my eyes as he rolled down his sleeve once more.

“... well, kinda... but I shouldn’t have yelled at you.... I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you, but Prompto, you-you......you stole my heart Prompto.” He confesses, and I wonder if he’s going to kiss me.

“And now I’m a goddamn... FAGGOT!” He swore, clenching his eyes shut and running his hand down the arm he just revealed to me. “Noct!” I cry, knowing it must hurt. I grab his hands in mine. “Please Noct, don’t... don’t hurt yourself!” I sob, hoping I’m not just making it worse. “I-.... sorry... force of habit.” He laughs a little, and it just makes it that much sadder. 

After a few minutes of just talking, trying to make the air more casual, were both lying on his bed, and Noct is obviously quite tired after crying so much. “So... uh, what now?” I ask, my heart wanting ever so desperately to kiss him but my brain telling me he is most definitely not ready. “Well Prompto......” he starts, but he looks like he’s felling asleep. Guess I’ll ask him in the morning.

“...I want to introduce you to my dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know the plot exactly from here, but I will try to make it a shorter wait then last time (again, I sincerely apologize).
> 
> Comments are appreciated....!


	13. Sharpen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets ready to meet Regis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a chapter full of weirdness and jokes.... no really very important to the storyline.

Chapter thirteen: Sharpen

Okay okay okay, meeting Regis today. No big deal, just meeting Noct’s dad. And, you know, getting judged if I’m good enough for his son. Yeah, I seriously need to make a good impression.

Okay, first on the checklist.... um.....clothes? Most people care about how you look, right? I mean, Regis wont want his son with some hobo guy, right? Oh, wait, I was homeless for a bit..... oh, he wont care, Prompto! I got this! 

“Hey Gladio, can you give me a ride to the mall?” I ask, walking up to him.

“Who are you, a teenage girl?” He jokes “how ‘bout you just drive yourself?”

I gasp “you’ll let me!? But your car is so.. fancy!” In turn, he just hands me the keys. “Ah..! Thank you, big guy!” I say just a second before dashing out the door and hoping eagerly into that damn fancy car of his. Is everyone around me rich?!?

“Okay, casual-fancy outfit, casual-fancy.....” I go down probably the twentieth isle, yet still nothing catching my eye. I guess I could practice a fancy greeting while I’m looking around. “Hi, Regis! No no, talk like Ignis... Greetings, mister Caelum. Oh god, too fancy. Hello, sir... yeah, I’ll go with that. Oh hey, a tuxedo tee shirt!” I skip over to the item and inspect it, checking the size, to make sure it fits me, and the material, because I don’t want sweat stains, and the price, because, I mean, I’m not rich.

“Ha haha! Your perfect!” The happy rush from finally finding something suitable results in me walking with a bounce in my step over to the cash register.

“Ooone tuxedo tee shirt please and thank you m’dear!!” I say eagerly, then the lady gives me a weird look. “What? Uh, I didn’t mean my dear in a weird way!” The look was still in her eye like I was a little crazy. “Uh..! I’m not like, hitting on you!!!” I insist, blushing a little at the thought of her thinking that. Back when I was twenty, I would have been all over girls like her, but I learnt my lesson; judge women by their personality and junk, not their looks.

“Are you.... talking to me or the shirt?” She asks warily, cautiously grabbing the article of clothing. “Uh, what?” I ask, thinking she might be a little weird. Why the heck would I be talking to a friggin shirt? “....here, take this.” She says handing me a piece of paper, and the shirt.

“Uh..” I unfold the slip to see a phone number. “Dude! I said I’m not hitting on you!! I’m in a relationship!....kind of.” I insist, handing her money for the item. “Oh no, thats not necessary.” She says, shoving the money back toward me. “You obviously have better places to spend it, honey.”

I just blink. 

How many times do I need to say I’m not hitting on this girl?!!!?!?! Whatever. I walk out of the store, getting in the car and putting my new fancy-casual shirt in the seat beside me. “Your gonna help me make a good impression, right lil’ buddy?” I put my money and the phone number in my pocket, driving back to Gladio s just seconds after. 

Okay, Noct is coming to pick me up in just an hour and a half.... I guess I should start getting ready. I head into the guest bedroom (where I’m staying) to get my outfit on.

I take off my current, much to casual shirt and pick up my new one. “Six, Regis better like you.” I murmur, pulling the shirt over my head. I start doing up some of the just-for-looks buttons, thinking about how stupid (but fancy...right?) they look. Then I pull off my also way too casual pants.

Oh shit. I didn’t get any new pants. What the bloody hell was I thinking?!?! Hey, this cashier thinks I’m hitting on her? Well... yeah, but still. I sigh, then suddenly one of my buttons undoes. “Hey, little buddy! I’m glad your exited and all, but hold your horses! Don’t spring up prematurely!” I laugh a little.

“Having fun in there, Prompto?” I hear Gladio laughing slightly from the other side of the closed bedroom door. “Not really, I forgot to get pants.” I admit to my stupidity. “Well, I’m sure Noct wont be complainin’.” He responds. “What.” I say, having no idea what he’s talking about.

“Sorry sorry, I really shouldn’t make sex jokes to children.” He chuckles. Oh. Oh, oh! “Gladio!” I yelp, finally understanding whet he meant. But Noct doesn’t feel quite like that... I don’t think...and I’ve only got off like... twice on thoughts about Noctis......

Suddenly, the unable-to-lock door swings open. “GLADIO!” I yelp, making a vain attempt to cover my almost naked lower half. “Ever heard of knocking, you JERK!?” I yell, trying to jam my legs into my old pants. “Shut it, skinny. I’m doing ya a favour.” He claims, handing he a pair of his pants.

Wait, these are too tiny for a huge guy like him... “they’re Iggy’s.” He explains as I put on the pants. “Iggy lives with Noct, why do you have a pair of- oh wait, never mind NEVER MIND!!” I stumble awkwardly, recalling that they are married. “Just... please tell me that they’re clean.” I beg, glancing down for any.... stains.

“Stop worrying, blondie.” He shrugs, but I’m pretty certain that they are, infact, clean. “Stop worrying? Stop WORRYING? This is serious, Gladiolus! If Regis dose the like me, then me and Noct can never get together and, and.” I stop, not really knowing where I was going with that. “And have sex with him?” He offers with a sly smirk. “GLADIOLUS!!! I-I...” I stutter, not really a capable of denying it. “I’m... maybe a little high strung. Sorry, big guy.” I admit, because I am seriously obsessing about this.

“Now, get the hell out of my way so I can do my hair!” I say after a moment. He raises his eyebrows to limited heights “sorry. Please?” I try again, glancing at the clock to see I only have an hour left until Noctis arrives. “Much better.” He steps out of the door way, and I realize, “oh fuck, I didn’t shooowwweeeerrrrrrrr.” I moan is despair, dashing for the bathroom.

After a rushed, yet efficient, fifteen minute shower, I’m back in my tux tee and Iggy’s second handedly lended black dress pants, frantically looking for hair gel. “Ahaha! I knew you couldn’t hide forever!” I pump my fist into the air in victory, before spreading it across my hair in a fancy, flattened look.

Next step, wiping that accursed blush from my cheeks. I pull out.... some kind of make up thingy, and grab a brush to make my cheeks a little lighter. Oh crap, when (if) I stop blushing later tonight, my cheeks are going to look friggin white! “Gaaahaha!! Wash it off! Wash it OFF!!” I scream to myself, and I’m sure Gladio can hear every word.

Through the streaming water, I hear the front door opening. “Hey Prompto, Noct is here and he looks amazing! No use trying to match him!” Gladio calls, and my heart stops. Fuck. Fuck fuck. Fuck!

I run out of the bathroom, and I see Ignis just arriving home from work. “Oh my six Gladio, you gave me a goddamn heart attack! Screw you!” I kick him in the shin, but he barely acknowledges it.

“Prompto, do you happen to wish for my assistance with preparing?” Ignis sympathetically asks, as if it’s a question. “Your my god, Iggy! And Gladio, your a friggin devil!” I half joke. 

“Hm, I believe to be completed.” Ignis announces after almost half an hour of working his absolute magic. “Thank you thank thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” Words flood from my appreciative mouth, looking at the angel in the mirror. Wait, is that self centred? Gah, I don’t care! I look like a god...!...Not a goddess at all...! 

A knock on the door is all it takes to pull me from the thoughts. I nearly trip over my own feet (like, three times) on the way to the door. Ohmygods ohmygods this it it! I get to finally meet Regis.... and, ya know, seeing Noct in fancy clothes is a little up too. Just a lit- I gasp at the sight before me. My jaw drops, and so does Noct’s, who is standing there in his favourite tee shirt and old jeans with rips in the knees.

“What are you WEARING!?”

[some time later that week]

Hmm, I guess I’ll call that cashiers phone number... no one can have too many friends! “One.. eight.. oh... oh..” I continue pressing in the number, then hold the phone up to my ear. “Hello, mental health service. How may we help you? If you are suffering from depression, click one. If you have schizophrenia (our specialty), click two. If you have anxie-“ oh my Astrals. She thought I was a MENTAL PATIENT!!??!?!?!?!?! Oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK I’m stupid! ‘Oh, yeah, she totally thinks you’re hitting on her, Prompto Idiotum!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I notice now that this chapter is also a lot like another fanfic I read.... I swear I had this idea before I read it, though.


	14. Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Regis think of him? What’s up with Noctis? It’s eating up at Prompto. All of it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, This note isn’t story-related, but I wanted to say that I finally, FINALLY, put some FFXV cosplay on youtube (after tears, fights, and swearing). My username is ‘Cos Prom’.
> 
> And, as always, I am only one person, so I apologize for any errors and crap.

Song: ‘this story’ by Robin Ömon  
“Started stories before, but they ended of short.  
Gonna get to higher places. Want you to feel my wages.  
Is this for real or is it just a fantasy?  
Are we for now or is it really meant to be?”

Chapter fourteen: Eat

Oh my god, it’s been eating up at me all night. Am I good enough? Or is Regis never gonna allow me to see his son ever again? Well, I guess I’m almost in the clear..

I walk out of Regis’s house, praying to the six that he wont pull Noct aw- “son, can I speak to you for a moment?.. in private?”

Shit.

“Yeah, dad. Uh, you just wait in the car, Prom?” Responded Noct, jogging off to speak with his father. About me. About me and Noct, never seeing each other again. Oh fucking six, where did I do wrong?..... scratch that, what did I do right?

I wore fancy clothing, making me stand out from both them, who were in friggin tee shirts! Why was I the only one who didn’t get the casual clothing memo?! And then when I was first greeting him, I said ‘hi, Reggie!’ Yes, I gave him a goddamn nickname. Then I bowed. I litterly, folded in half, one hand on my back and the other on my tummy. Hand shakes are never enough with me, are they?!

Uhg... no wonder he hates me. No wonder he’s telling Noct he should hate me too. No wonder, Noctis is going to listen to him. I’m a mess. Speaking of messes, dinner, oh my Astrals, what a disaster. I got red sauce all over my BRAND FRIGGING NEW tux tee! Then, when we were having desert, I wiped whipped cream all over my pants (well, Iggy’s pants), out of habit. Who wants their son to be with a person with a habit like THAT?! 

I groan, and wish that I could turn on the heater in the car. The cold truth of my insecurities is killing me.

Regis was so nice and friendly through the whole thing, though. Well, I guess adults (parents in particular) always try to spare children’s feelings. So, that’s what he thinks I am. A messy, awkward, weird, child.

Hm. I wonder if he knows I’m also a Nif..... I guess Noct is probably telling him right now. Well, At least I still have Ignis and Gladio.... and I’ll get to see Noct for a few more minutes while see drive to his place.... or, I guess, Gladio’s. Plans for spending a night are definitely not going to go through when Noct knows what his dad thinks of me. 

Just then, the driver’s door opened, making me jump a mile out of my thought, not seeing him approaching. I scan his face, seeing a.. really weird look in his eye. Like he might cry, or yell at me, or go crazy, or... something. The kind of look a wild animal might give you when they see you near their young, not giving you time of day to explain that you just wanted to pet them.

“So uh, drop me off at Gladio’s?” I say, but he just chews on his lip, eyes focused on the road before us. “Look Noct, I know we had plans for me to stay at your place, but I know your dad said I’m bad, and we reall-“ “that’s not what he said.” He snaps meanly, though I dont blame his seeing as his da- wait- “what?! Wh-what did he sa-“ “just shut UP Prompto!” He yells, and I oblige.

Okay, now it’s really eating up at me, even more than before. If he didn’t say I’m not good enough, than what did he say that made Noct act like this? 

I fiddle with my hands, the ten-minute long trip seeming like hours. Uhg, curse the six! What happened to Noct?! I look over to see a dark glint in his eye. Damn, eyes really are the windows to the soul. Especially when they are so beautiful, so deep blue it’s like an ocean I could drown in. But after today, will I ever get to see those eyes again? Wait... what if Regis didn’t say I’m bad, but after me being so awkward and childish today, Noctis realized he dosen’t like me? 

The car’s engine stops, and I look out the window to see Noctis’s apartment building. he steps out and slams the door, and I carefully open mine, not knowing what’s to come. I undo my seatbelt, then my wrist gets pulled harshly and soon I’m being pulled forth by Noct.

“..N-Noct?” I whisper, confused as he rushes to his apartment. Well, he didn’t answer, but at least he didn’t tell me to shut it. His nails are slightly digging into my skin as his grip clenches, opening his door.

“Noct.” I try again, but he slams the door shut, me falling with it. My heart thuds “wha-“ I’m cut off by Noct’s lips slamming into mine, before easing up a bit and placing an arm on both sides of my shoulders so I can’t escape. And by the six, I don’t want to escape. 

His mouth ravages mine, and I happily slack my jaw so our tongues can meet with wet saliva guiding them in a fast dance. I feel just slightly uncomfortable, his body pressing me tightly against the door. My hands move to his back, I and really enjoy the roughness, feeling just how bottomless his passion.. for me, I guess, is.

Oh gods, whatever his dad said to him, I am forever grateful. This new, passionate, and... well, seme Noct kissing me so hard I might get bruised is something straight from my dreams. I manage to shift a little, getting comfier, and Noct groans and bites my lip tight between his teeth. “Noct Noct Noct.” I murmur urgently, the metallic taste of blood soon entering my mouth. Though, it just makes it all the more exiting.

After a minute, Noct’s arms leave the area beside my head, one moving to my hip, the other to my hair, tugging it roughly to the side to expose my neck. He soon moved down, bitting down in marks they would most definitely still be very prominent days after this. “Noct six, Noct.” I groan out through clenched teeth, lost in the tingly sensation on the tender flesh of my neck. 

After almost.... i don’t know, half an hour (?) of that, the look in Noct’s eyes is gone, and he pulls back, scanning me up and down. His eyes widen as he sees me with a few stray drops of blood, saliva covering my mouth and dripping down my chin. “Ah, fuck Prom, was I too rough? I got lost and.. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He apologizes in his own way, holing my hand and gently tracing the bite marks on both sides of my neck.

“No no, it was... uh, pretty great. Not usually my thing, but uh... I wouldn’t mind it once in a while.” I answer awkwardly, slightly leaning into his touch and squeezing his palm.

“Haha... dude, I gave you so many hickeys.....” he chuckles under his breath, marvelling at just how much he claimed me. I look at the clock, and oh my gods, we were there for a lot longer than half an hour.

“Noct, it’s.. late. We should...” I can barely form coherent words, my mind still too over stimulated by the adrenaline it has coursing through it.

“Continue this another day?” He offers.

“I... said once in a while, not every time we....” I defend, not wanting hickeys every day.

“Oh don’t worry cheese pizza, we’ll have lots of time to experiment.” He said, walking away towards his bedroom. “You coming?” He asks with a smirk.

“Um.... just gonna... wash up, first.” I say, heading into the familar bathroom and turning on the water. I undress, checking the water before stepping in.

I trace a finger across one of the marks, countless thought running through my head, the main ones being, this kind of blood here is a million times better than the dying kind of blood I used to imagine, and, I’m so glad this fantasy came to life, not my other one.

And of course, sweet baby chocobos I love you Noct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, the chapter you have all been waiting for! And it’s just as bad as you expected!.... what do you mean, you thought it would be great? Did you forget? I’m Final fanatic XV, I don’t do great.
> 
> Okay, I originally planned to do a Regis dinner chapter too, but... I really didn’t want to. Sorry to all the Regis fans out there! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! (Did I turn off commenting...?)


	15. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto go one up: third base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the story line, it’s just.... a smut chapter. A bad one, at that. Don’t blame me, I’m inexperienced in writing smut, for the most part. On and !!!IMPORTANT!!! Anyone who read the version of chapter 12, ‘open’ with the drug guy, that was the wrong version! You might want to go back and read again!

Chapter fifteen: One

Play a level. Make out. Play a level. Make out.

That’s what me and Noct have been doing for the past hour, and I’m still marvelling at the fact that we can do that. Well, I mean, without it being, like, super awkward. It’s been almost two weeks since the day we finally, finally, made out for the first time, but the faint bite marks still just barely remain.

I sigh, running a hand across one of the marks, licking my lips as Noctis slashes the last guy on the screen, ending the level. I turn to face Noctis, preparing for the angelic feelings to come, but I’m met with something else.

A warm hand in my lap, pressing gently.

“Noct..” I gulp, blushing at how blood already starts pooling down. I bite my lip, willing the blood to stop, yet wishing for the exact opposite. 

“Too much?” He asks, eyes searching mine as his hand removes itself from my crotch. Six, no, I swear in my head at the cold feeling of air replacing it. I answer his question only by placing my hand to his pants, palming lightly. “P-Prom.” He stutters out, obviously surprised. Only a half second passes until the warmth of his hand returns, pressing down and moving in little circles.

“Ah!-Noct.” I pant out, rubbing up against his palm lightly. I look towards him, and there is a dark glint in his eye. Well, so much for having no hickeys, looks like were gonna go one up- third base. Or maybe fourth, who knows.

His lips capture mine, and my focus is turned back to the weight in my lap. “Prom,” he murmurs, voice a little deeper than normal, and my six is it ever dripping with lust. He places his other hand on my hip, scooting closer so his arm can wrap around my waist. I press harder on his crotch, and I feel a growing, undeniable hard-on. His tongue slides into my mouth, warm wet and sexy. Just like Noct, I note, feeling a sticky wetness on my palm, and I’m sure he can feel the exact same on me, if not worse. 

“Noct...hah...” I slow myself to let out an undignified moan of Noct’s name as his fingers slip my zipper down, then making quick work with the button. “Noct... can I..?” I breathe out, black hair getting messy as he nods, guiding me to lay on the couch. I unzip his shorts, reaching in and gently grabbing him in my hand.

“Ahmmn...” wow. So that’s what it sounds like when he moans, the sound I’ve been imagining for... and embarrassingly long time now. I slide my hand up and down Noct’s length a few times, quickly getting accustomed to the feeling and wanting to feel it completely bare. Though, Noctis beats me to it.

“Ahah.... gods, man, that feels good...” I moan out, blushing, but meaning every word.

“Mood killer, Baby. Call me something sexier or I’m not gonna help you with this.” He threatens, giving a careful squeeze to my naked dick. And oh my Astrals, hearing those words off of Noct’s tongue— it stops my brain from working.

“My bad.. Daddy (?). Now, you going to fuck me or what?” I ask, and judging by the shudder that ripples through his overheated body, the spark in his eye, and the twinge in his cock, the answer is yes. Hmmhm, good to know; Noct has the daddy kink.

“Only if my Baby will wear his birthday suit.” He purrs into my mouth, and if his voice wasn’t ten pounds of aroused, ‘birthday suit’ would have been a huge turn off.

“Kay Kay, sexy.” Man, don’t blame me, I haven’t done pillow talk for a long time now. I start to pull my shirt over my head one handed, but slow down noticeably when I see Noct staring at me so intently, eyes eager to inspect every inch of skin I reveal.

I remove my hand from his pants as we sit up (because, I mean, I kinda have to). I try my best to put on a bit of a show for him a I pull the shirt over my head, but the fabric is blocking my view of him. I gasp sharply when a hand splays out on my light abs. 

“Hurry the fuck up or that shirt is going to be a rag when you get back to it.” He warns, obviously too worked up to wait a second. And, the truth is, I don’t want to wait either. I pull my top off all the way, and I look to see him without any clothes but his underwear. And by the way his dick is straining so hard against the front, he wont have those for long either.

“N-Noct!” I yelp, though unable to take my eyes off of the large tent of his member. 

“What’s the matter, Baby?” He asks, palming himself, unable to contain his excitement. “Surprised I’m not wearing pants? Well, how bout we get you to the same place as me.” He says as a command rather than a question, before leaning over top of me until my back makes contact with the couch.

I lift my hips for him, and I can’t restrain the moan that follows the contact of our crotches, even though through three layers of cloth. His eyes flash darkly, and I can feel the wet spot of his pre-cum get larger when I take him into my hand. And soon, we’re making contact through only two very thin layers- our underpants.

“Aha!-Daddyyy!” I moan out, a series of pants soon escaping my lips when he starts to grind down onto me, in a fast but steady pattern. Our mouths make multiple frantic attempts to connect, but the momentum of grinding crotches makes it near impossible.

Instead, Noct’s teeth connect with my neck, bitting and sucking roughly on one spot. I can’t find the energy to care, all of it being donated to trying to keep my breath steady, gripping onto Noct’s back, and pushing up to meet Noct’s thrusts, and trying not to release right here and now (which is way too early). 

I can feel his hot breath splaying across my neck, sending tingle goosebumps as his hand reaches for my thigh, digging his nails ever-so-slightly into my flesh. It doesen’t even come close to comparing to my nails though, surely drawing small drops of blood from his back, mixing with the sweat of sex.

The repetitive, consuming thrusts are manipulating me in all kinds of ways; making my whole body feel like primal jello, making my heart thud to their rhythm, making me completely give myself to Noctis.

The warning of my orgasam comes shaking through my legs, my mouth continuously undecided on either moaning or panting or bitting my lip. Noct hips fall out of line while his teeth bite tighter on my skin, a trickle of a mix of blood, sweat and saliva sliding down my throat. 

I feel the pit of my stomach warm and drop, a moment away from release. “Ah NOCT! Ahah ah ah, ah.” Sweet baby chocobos, the second I cum is like the second I’m reborn, and it’s pure sexy, Noctis perfection. I feel the wetness of Noct’s release as well as mine, the lingering scent whiffing it’s way to my nostrils as my hips move a few last times, the last ripples of my orgasam fading out as my breathing calms, unable to move a muscle, nor wanting to. Surrounded by an after sex Noctis is like living in the beyond- just otherworldly.

Well, I guess it was a one up. Third base- high five me!

...and R.I.P. our underpants, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Well, that was that, I suppose. See you next time!


	16. ‘Fess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis confesses just how unlimited his love for Prompto is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah! Here is THE chapter! So fluffy!

song: ‘a sad song’ by We the Kings  
‘Without you, I feel broke, like I’m half of a whole. Without you, Ive got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn, like a cell in a storm. Without you, I’m just a sad song.’

Chapter sixteen: ‘Fess

Me and Noct are just cuddling on his couch, watching one of my favourite movies. We’re sitting under a blanket, and I’m practically sitting half on his lap. Now that we’ve been together for a while (nearly seven months!), I can sit here without feeling as..... as much like a horny teenager as before.

We’re almost half way through the movie, nearing my favourite part, and Noct starts fidgeting. I lift my knees off his, giving him more space to get comfy. After he stops, I rest my legs in their previous position. 

Only like, two minutes pass and Noct is fidgeting for the fifth time. “Noct, you okay?” I whisper just over the movie, pulling myself up off his side and looking at him. 

“Yeah, I’m..... yeah.” He answers, kissing me gently before directing his gaze back to the television. I sigh happily, cuddling back into his side and watching the movie, just as it starts my favourite part.

Then he shifts again.

“Hey, uh..... never mind.” I start, just brushing it aside and once again trying to watch the movie. What’s up with him? If he’s uncomfortable, why doesn’t he just tell me? Or maybe he doesn’t like this movie, and is getting bored? Is something bothering him? Am I bothering him somehow?

After a moment, a heavy sigh escapes Noct’s lips, and he jumps up off the couch, snatching up the remote and pausing the movie. “Noct, is something-“ “Prom, I need to tell you something.” He interrupts, looking down toward me. 

Oh shit. He sound serious. “Yeah? Uh, what is it?”

“It’s just- I just, I, ah...” his eyebrows knit, and a hand cards through his hair—maybe this is more serious then I thought. His tongue darts out and wets his lips, and he’s not looking toward me. “Prompto... I love you. I know I’ve said it before, I just-...” a sigh empty’s his chest, and his gaze redirects, locking to mine.

“Prompto, I love you. When I’m with you, it feels like, like I’m a different person. A version of me I prefer. And when your not here, I feel like I’m counting the second until you come back. I... I dont like myself without you.”

“It’s like, what if the world only had night. Then, one day, the sun just so happened to rise. Then, every night again, the night would be all lonely, and stuff? It’s like that.”

“Even just seeing you, your bright, wide eyes, not worrying about hiding anything from me, windows to... to a perfectly imperfect soul. And the way your hair falls over them, its like clouds covering the sun, and I just want to blow them away so I can enjoy the sun’s radiance again.”

“And the way you laugh, its like... like having clips of my favourite song playing, and I never want it to stop. Until I want to hear your voice, which is like... like an angel with glass slippers, walking on a rainbow. So beautiful, but also so delicate.”

“Then kissing you is like... it’s like.. it’s indescribable, like suddenly I have the best moments of my life flash before my eyes, and it leaves me feeling happier after, but I didnt catch all the clips, so I want to go back and kiss you again.”

“And... and even your-your past, it just makes us even more relatable, like we were ‘meant to be’, or whatever. And the way you never have any regrets, never feeling stressed about the little things, it makes me look up to you. And I never want to look away. It’s like, your beauty is eye glue.”

“And you don’t seem care that I’m.. that my past is fucked up, that I’m fucked up, and it makes so that.... so that I don’t feel like that. Messed up, I mean. It’s like, your just so perfect you have perfection to share, and you make me feel perfect too. But your not perfect. No one is. That’s the only thing that makes this seem real, otherwise I would be fully convinced that-that this is all a lie. But you-..you manage to make even your imperfections seem like, like magic. Like I’m living in a fantasy realm.”

“I used to dream about what perfection was in life, then I met you. A living, breathing perfect. And you’re just- you’re so talented with your camera, and I just wish I was the photographer, so I could have more amazing perfection on paper. But seeing you behind the camera- it just so you. It’s your perfection. And I completely understand if I’m not your perfection but- I’m ‘fessing up. I love you. I always will. Every aspect. Every imperfection. Every thing. Your childishness that brings me a sense of carefree. Your happy-go-lucky attitude. Your smile that brightens my day and, fuck. If I didnt see it nearly every day, I’m sure it would brighten my whole damn year.”

“But I want to see it every day. I want to see you every day. I want it to be my job to make you smile. I want you to be my life, cuz I hate mine without you. I want to spend every second I have left on this planet with you- awwake or not, I want to be with you. Prompto, I-“ 

He falters for a moment, tears slipping down my cheeks. Then he does it-

He get’s down on one knee, and I dont even care if it’s the wrong one.

“What I’m saying is....” he gazes into my eyes like pools of reflection, his future hiding in them, waiting for my next spoken words to uncover it.

“Prompto Argentum.... will you marry me?”

My eyes are watering so much, my throat feeling so scratchy I cant instantly respond.

“Please?” He begs.

“..of COURSE!” I cry, throwing my sobbing self into his arms. “Of course I’ll marry you, Noctis Lucis Caelum.” I hug him tighter then ever before. “I mean, what’s day without night?” I ask “Just a boring usual.” I answer, seeing as he is much too busy crying into my shirt to have even just a slim chance of answering, though not too busy as to not hear me.

“Thank you.” He sobs into my shirt, gripping on so tight I wonder if our bodies will meld together. 

“No, thank you, Noct.” I whisper, because he just changed my whole world. He changed it by adding even more Noctis.

“I love you.” We both giggle a little, saying the exact same thing at the same time.

“Now I know just how much you really mean by that.” I say, my emotions mingling until it’s just one big, sobby mess.

“And all I have to do to know just what you mean by that is look into your eyes.” He whispers sweetly, seeming to finally get a rein on his tears.

He leans in and presses his lips to mine, and if feels like kissing him for the first time- perfect and indescribable. Well, I guess that’s because...

I’m kissing my fiancé.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you liked it! The story is coming toward an end, and I think it will have nineteen chapters, then a lame bonus thing, and an exiting (?) bonus thing.


	17. Mix? Fix!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding delivery got mixed up, and Noctis and Prompto have to fix it before the wedding in just a few days!
> 
> Then this chapter got way off track...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! So close to the end! This chapter got way off track, and way longer then I planned but... I decided to add a little bit more angst. Anyway, read on!

Chapter seventeen: Mix? Fix!

“Okay Noct, just finished ordering the flowers and cake and stuff.” I inform my fiancé- and Six does it ever feel good to call him that. “You almost done with the suits?”

“Uh huh. I finished like, yesterday.” He says, and I wonder why he didn’t tell me. “And I told you that too. You feeling okay?” Huh, so thats why he didn’t tell me- he did. But... I don’t remember that at all. Like, no memory.

“You okay, Noct? You... definitely didn’t tell me.” I respond, grabbing onto his hand and squeezing gently.

“Prom I-... I’m sure I told you.” He insists, gazing deeply into my eyes and trying to see if I’m kidding, or something. 

I shake my head, smiling slightly, but my eyebrows went up a little, hoping my fiancé— I’m never going to get over calling him that. Well, until were married.— is okay. 

“I... huh. Could’ve sworn I told you.” He squints seriously at the ground, running a hand through his dark hair. He looks confused, and almost a little worried.

“Noct, I’m not angry at you or anything.” I mean, how could I be angry at this wonderful man before me? But why is he saying that he told me, when I have absolutely no memory of anything like that talking place? And just yesterday? “You sure you’re okay?” I ask, stroking my thumb across his light moustache. 

“Prompto....” he looks like he want to say something more, but he just sighs. “I’m fine.” He smiles gently at me, placing a quick kiss on my lips.

“Hey hey! If your sick, don’t try to give it to me!” I giggle, leaning away from him.

“Hmm? You want more? Right away, baby!” He leans over, peppering me in more kisses, and I decide to belive that he’s not catching a cold. Still, I playfully squirm under him. “No getting away from the kiss-o-matic 2000!”

[later that week]

I moan out in despair, no clue as what to do from here. “Noooct, it’s only two goddamn DAYS until our wedding! What in Ramuh’s name are we going to do?” I ask, sinking to the floor as my palms press hard into my eyes, until I start seeing spots.

“Prom, chill. We’ll figure somethi-“ “I can’t just CHILL, Noctis! It’s forty-eight hours until we are to be wed, and we have the WRONG flowers, the WRONG plates, the WRONG cake, the WRONG rings, and-and.....” I pick at the pink fabric peeking pout from the top of the cardboard box before me. “A fuckin’ DRESS!” I cry out.

“Well, I think you would look good in a dress. You wanna put that on for me?” He murmurs, a hand crawling across my waist as he sinks down to my level.

I look him in the eyes, delivering just a slight glare. “Not the time, Noct.” He shrugs in a ‘worth-a-shot’ kind of way.

I lie down on the ground, one knee up in the air as I regret some life decisions. “Whyyyyy.....” I moan out, contempt feelings for those goddamn wedding planning people radiating off me. “Why whyyy whyyyyYYYYY!!.....” I look up pathetically at my fiancé, ready to be comforted now. 

“We’ll figure something out. We’re a perfect team. A dynamic duo. And I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, am marrying you, Prompto Argentum, the day after tomorrow. No matter what.” I sigh, slightly happier, shifting to use his thigh as a pillow. “I promise your life on it.”

“Hey, that’s not-! You bet your life, not mine!” I complain playfully, sitting up and throwing him a fake punch.

“No, I’m pretty sure I bet yours.” He chuckles, wrapping his arms around me. I sigh, inhale it his comforting scent. Maybe things will be okay...

[the next morning]

“You WHAT!?!” I yell, shocked to see a wedding dress in Noct’s clutches.

“Prom, what the-.... I fixed everything except.....you were there yesterday...?!” He looks shocked that I’m angry. Well, more upset then angry. And I’m not upset at him.

“Noct, I’m not upset at you, you don’t have to lie. But they sent us a goddamn DRESS!?” I gesture madly at the pink, frilly fabric.

His eyes shoot wide. “Prompto... you don’t remember the tulips...or the vanilla cake..?” He looks at me like I have a chocobo growing off my head.

“Uh, what tulips?! And I don’t even like vanilla cake!” I ask, still a little worked up about the mix up. He sets the dress down slowly, not taking his eye off mine.

“Prom.... I-...I’m worried.” He whispers, pulling me in for a hug I happily accept.

“Ditto. One day until our wedding and we have a suit your size, and a dress my size.” I agree, a sigh emptying my chest.

“No Prompto, it’s-.... I think we need to go to a doctor.” I gasp at his words, instantly pulling away from the hug.

“Noct, hey hey, where does it hurt?” My tone is sweet as candy, urgently yet carefully tracing my fingers across his upper body.

“No Prom- sweetie, something’s wrong with you.” My fingers stop their persistent dance around him. Something bubbles inside, and my eyes begin tearing up.

“So what, you’re having second guesses about this marriage?! You don’t want to swear your life to a damaged Nif?! You just did this to hurt me??” My throat scratches, but I continue on with my rant “you just wanted to fuck with my already fucked up emotions?!!”

“Prom, baby, that’s not what I-! I didnt mean-!” 

“You mean you hated me from the beginning, no second guesses at all? SCREW YOU!!” I sob, Noctis’ eyes widening drastically. His mouth opens and closes, but no sound escapes. “Don’t say anything! Just leave me the fuck alone! You just want to hurt me more anyways!?!”

I feel something collide with my fist, then it feels like a wave of realization radiates over me, coming from my hand. I dare glance up, and there is a red circle on my husband-to-be’s cheek. I hit him. We stare at each other, eyes wide as saucers, though he doesn’t look as scared as I feel. “Noct....” he wraps me tight in his arms, and I begin to cry, for multiple reasons. “I’m so sorry!” I sob, pulling him in tight enough it might not feel great. 

“It’s okay, Prom. You didn’t mean to. But uh, lets go to a doctor later today, yeah?” He comforts gently, and I nod in response, trying to calm myself. His hand glides up and down my back, calming my nerves. “And Prompto, I really didn’t mean anything by it when I said something is... wrong with you. I was just worried and I stupidly blurted that out.” I nod urgently again, feeling as though I should be the one apologizing. “I just meant that... you’ve been a little off the past week or two.”

He pulled back, arms still wrapped around me. “But I still love you.” He wipes off the lasts of my tears. “Nothing is ever gonna change that.” He promises, and my hand goes to the red spot on his cheek.

“Noct... I’m really sorry. Does it-“ by the way the flinches when the pad of my finger brushes across the mark, the answer is yes, it hurts. “Do you want an ice pack or something?” I ask, moving my hand down to his jaw.

“Yeah, ice pack would be nice. Then lets go to a doctor before I get anymore!” He says, tone half serious, half joking as I go to the freezer. “That okay? I just want you to be alright, Prom.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I don’t want that happening again.” I hand him an ice pack, and he takes it eagerly. “I don’t know what happened. I kinda just... lost control. I wasn’t thinking straight. It... it kinda scares me.” 

“It’s okay Baby. We’ll figure it out together.” He smiles half worriedly, half hopefully at me. 

After just a few minutes of icing Noct’s cheek, were at the doctor’s office, sitting quietly in the waiting room with just a few other people, I can’t help but glance in Noct’s direction. Damn. Because of me, he’ll have a bruise on his cheek on our wedding day. 

And dammit, we still haven’t solved this whole wedding dress thing. I feel my leg twitch, and the thoughts about tomorrow swarm like an angry wasp hive in my head.

What is we don’t manage to get me a tuxedo suit for tomorrow? What if Noctis doesn’t forgive me for punching him in the face? What is he thinks I’m unstable? What if I am unstable? What if he’s second guessing this whole thing? What if he regrets ever falling for me? What if- what if- what if-

“Prompto!” 

I open my eyes (when did I close them?) to look at a worried Noctis holding my wrists. “Wah.. what happened?” Did I fall asleep? It feels like I just woke up. 

“You were- you were shaking all the sudden, and you were breathing weird, and-and you were making weird sounds and- gods, your heart is pounding.” He rushes to explain, obviously unsettled. 

“I... was shaking?” I ask, confused. I don’t remember shaking. I dont remember breathing weird. I don’t remember making any weird noises. But.. my heart is pounding. Not fast, just... hard.

Noctis stares at me deeply. “You... don’t remember that...? Just now...?” His eyes fill with tears, but he hugs me before I have a chance to wipe them away. “Prompto, I’m....I’m scared.” He confesses.

“Well, how do you think I feel?” I say jokingly, though I completely mean it. I just don’t want to see Noctis cry. Well, I can’t see him, but you know what I mean. I don’t want my fiancé to cry.

“Heh. At least you’re still Prompto.” He lets out a dry, sad laugh at my joke-not-joke, and it manages to make me smile.

“Mr. Argentum and Mr. Caelum?” We pull apart to see a nurse standing in the door way.

“That’s us.” Noctis says, standing and offering me his hand. I gladly taking it, not letting go even when I get into a standing position. 

“Alright, follow me.” She leads us into a hallway. “What are you two here for?” She asks in a calm voice that I find very comforting. Not nearly as comforting as Noct’s voice, though. 

“Um, I was having some... trouble? Like, memory issues and stuff. And, I had a weird.... thing. Um. Nothing is physically wrong. I just need, like a.. mental check up?” I try to explain, and I revive a reassuring squeeze from Noct’s hand.

“Right this way then, gentlemen.” She leads us down another hallway, a few colour-coded stripes along he walls. “Just in here.” She opens a door with the name ‘Dr. Solarea’ on the window.

We walk in, a quick thanks said to the nurse before she leaves, handing a paper to the doctor and closing the door behind her.

[after an hour or so]

“Well, Prompto, is looks like you have signs of anxiety and stress issues, caused by your wedding— congratulations, to you two, by the way. Now, how you can fix this is before you do a thing stressful-which you should just avoid doing-, you might want to do something calming, like a hobbie perhaps.” He says, and I sigh in relief that I’m not losing my mind.

“And if your symptoms persist or get worse, don’t hesitate to come back.” He says, handing me his buisness card. “Other than that, I belive we are done here. Unless, do you have any questions? Either of you?” He looks at me, then Noct in turn.

We both shake our heads in a silent negative response, stepping out the door with just a few more quick words. “Hey Noct?” I start, walking down the halls he seemed to map. He looks toward me, and takes my hand in his.

“Yeah, baby?” He responds, seeming much more normal. More Noct-ish. Like Noctis with a lisp.

“I just wanted to thank you. I’m feeling much better.” I sigh, oh wait- “what about my suit?” I groan, taking deep breaths like the doctor told me to.

“Well.... it was meant as a harmless joke not telling you but... I actually fixed up everything this morning. Including your suit.” He confesses, stepping into our car. 

“Well... it is quite nice.....you know Noct, I might just wear the dress.” 

“Wh- really?!” He sounds almost as exited as he is surprised.

“Of course not! Hello? I’m male!!” I laugh, slightly flabbergasted he thought I wasn’t joking.

“But, ya know, if you want me to wear it in bed sometime.....”  
Noctis looks at me with a dark glint in his eye.  
Yeah, I’m totally gonna get fucked wearing a dress tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only really one chapter left to go, then there will be a ending chapter, then a bonus chapter about the original plan, and makings of this fic (and a link to some art I did!... maybe).


	18. Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets married to Noctis!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry for not updating for so long! This time I don’t really have a great excuse heh heh. Well, except for that I have been doing a lot of other writing and drawing. Then once I finally stared working on this, I got grounded yet again. Apologies!
> 
> Anyways, here’s 5k words of wedding crap!! Hope you like it! (Actually... I wonder how many people are actually reading this chapter.)

Chapter eighteen: Shack

Right now, I’m walking down the hallway of the town hall, my brand-spanking-new suit tucked carefully under my arm. I wish I could be running, but with the euphoric air of romance surrounding me, it feels like walking through a cloud. I can’t believe I’m finally getting married to Noctis today!

Just then, I see my husband-to-be, walking down the hall towards me, looking intently at the papers in his hand.

“Noct!” I call out excitedly, because I haven’t seen him at all today. He glances towards me, and my smile brightens just seeing his face. Then he urgently shuts his eyes, hands flying on top of them. “Hey, what’s wrong? Am I really that ugly in my casual clothes?” I joke, walking up to him so I don’t have to shout across an echo-y corridor.

“The groom can’t see the bride on the day of the wedding!” He insists with a slight giggle.

Wait- “hey! I am a man, for your information! We’re both grooms, dude.” I huff in slight annoyance, but it’s overridden by the excitement I’m keeping harboured.

Noctis chuckles lightly, the paper still clamped in his hand waving above his head. “I love you.” He says.

“Save it for the ceremony, Noct!” I say, but I can’t resist kissing him, starved from those lips for a whole five hours. After I pull back, he opens his mouth to scold me, but I beat him to any words “no one said you can’t kiss the bri- groom.” I correct.

“Cheese Pizza, we really should get our suits on. Don’t forget we’re getting married in an hour.” Noct said carefully, making sure not to make me anxious.

“Yeah, you’re right. See ya then, Noct!” I agree, dashing off to the room I got reserved to change in. 

Once I get there, I’m glad to see a floor-leangth mirror on the yellow-white wall, perfect for making sure my suit looks just right. I set the outfit down on the provided chair, removing my pants and pulling on the fancier pair that came with the suit.

Then comes the hard part- the top, with all it’s buttons and tie and cuffs and- okay, take it one step at a time. I unbutton the undershirt, dragging it onto my arms. As I reach down to do the buttons back up, I notice I forgot to take my other shirt off.

“Dammit.” I mumble, glancing at the time on my phone before pulling both shirts off over my head. “Ah- crap crap crap.” I run my hands repeatedly down the fabric, as I accidentally wrinkled it with my rushing.

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. This wedding. That incredible cake. Noctis. Our honeymoon.

I run my other hand down my bare chest, stopping seconds later, before I can get too caught up with my soon-to-be-true fantasy. Can’t get married with stained pants.

I pulled the mostly not wrinkled shirt onto my arms once again, doing the buttons up from the bottom as to not do it mismatched. Almost forgetting, I tuck the shirt into my pants. Once I’m done with that, I lift up the bow tie, doing it up around my neck.

“Hey there handsome.” I wink at myself in the mirror, giving myself a high five for getting it done correctly on my first try. Now time for the hardest part. Well, it’s also the last part of my clothing!

I lift it up, feeling intimidated by the way the sleeves hang down, the buttons looming creepily. Man, afraid of a shirt? Who am I!? I laugh a little, lightening the mood and pulling it on.

One, two, three, four, five, six buttons, with no mistakes. Awesome! I flip down the collar, remembering to reach in and flip up the other collar, making it feel much less awkward.

I then tug at the cuffs of my sleeves, straightening it so I can do up the button. I look in the mirror again to review. Wait, what is this white thing? I notice a weird thing on my pocket, and try to pull it out, but it’s connected. Huh. I adjust it anyways, making sure I like the position.

Then, I’m ready to look in the mirror one last time before I do my hair and makeup. And the view I’m faced with is amazing.

There stands a groom, a light blue suit with golden buttons taking home on his torso, a vivid red bow accompanying it on his neck. His legs are lined with silky dress pants, matching the suit perfectly. The whole outfit shows of the bests of his body’s looks, and makes him look extraordinarily handsome.

And that man is me.

Once I manage to get over the initial shock of that pure perfection that is somehow me, I go into the connected bathroom to apply my makeup and style my hair.

And- oh shit, there’s no products in here. I look under the sink, shoving over cleaning materials to check behind them, and nope, nothing there.

I look in the cabinet beside the toilet, and it’s littraly empty. “Why the hell do they have this useless fuckin’ thing in here?!” I sigh, kicking the ground with my sneaker.

Oh shoot, I forgot the shoes. I go back into the other room, sitting carefully down on the chair that holds my previous outfit, reaching for the shoes I placed on the ground. I take off my other shoes without untying them—something I’ve mastered—and replacing them with shiny black dress shoes.

I hear a knock from the other side of the wooden door, expecting it to be Noct. “Who is it?” I as anyways.

“It is I. I wish to assist you with getting prepared, if you want.” Comes the accented voice from the other side, surprising me a little.

“Thanks! Doors unlocked, by the way.” I say, gathering my old clothes into a bag. The handle clicks, and Ignis steps in, accompanied by Gladio. “Hey big guy.” I greet with a smile, not expecting him, but happy that he’s here.

As soon as Ignis sets eyes on me, he stops in his tracks and gasps lightly. “Wh-what is it?!” I pat at my face, glancing sideways into the mirror. Nothing looks wrong.

“You... Prompto, you look incredible. You did this all yourself?” The brunette asks me.

“Iggy!” I yelp, slightly offended “quit it with the sarcasm.”

“Prompto, I do not wish to upset the groom, but I cannot ‘quit it with the sarcasm’,” He says with an impressive impersonation of my accent. Who knew he could do that. “There was no sarcasm to begin with. You look marvellous.” He says sincerely.

“Geez Ig, no cheating on me, ‘kay?” Gladio jokes, and Ignis slightly blushes. “Now, I’ll go deal with the punk while you ‘admire his beauty’.” Gladio says dramatically, giving a slight wave before going out the door.

“Oh uh, thanks Ignis. For the compliment, I mean.” I say, finally believing that he was telling the truth. “Now, you help me with my hair and stuff?” I say, and he instantly sets down his suitcase, removing an arsenal of items that Astrals know how he fit in such a small space.

First he dusts my face with some kind of powder, then puts some stuff on my eyelids gently, then more powder and..... I don’t know, he lightly puts on some make up for like fifteen minutes, okay?

Once were done with that, he pulls out a small jar of pomade. “Now, how do you wish for you hair to be styled?” He asks, and I instantly have a picture appear in my head.

“Thank you so much for the makeup help Specks, but can I do this part?” I ask, admiring the work of art in the mirror now that Iggy worked his magic.

“Of course, as you wish.” Ignis agreed, handing me the container. “Now, if there isn’t anything else you need help with, I am going to leave you here.” Ignis said, and we exchanged a few more quick words before he left me to do my hair.

I drag the pads of my first three fingers through the contents of the jar, splaying across my hair to style it.

Repeat repeat repeat, until I get the look I want, slicked down on the short side, mostly slicked down on the other side, but the top going off in a tame swoop. Like the normal style I do if I style my hair, just with a much more fancy air to it.

I look in the mirror once again, an wow. I look perfect. I seriously couldn’t imagine anything more perfect. Okay, well, Noctis, but I can’t picture myself more perfect.

I’m finally ready to get married.

I glance at the clock, seeing I still have fifteen-ish minutes left. Okay, I’ll go over my vows one more time. I pull out the papers and begin to read them in my head.

Shit, these are a lot longer then I remember.... how am I gonna remember all this? I’m going to make a fool of myself on my weddi— “hey Prompto,” I hear someone call me, and I instantly recognize who.

“Hey Noct. You can come in, if you want. I’m not naked or anything.” I tell him, folding my vow papers in half, bitting my lip at the thought of having even less time to review them.

“Like I haven’t seem you naked, baby. And groom can’t see the bride, remember?” He snickered from the other side of the door, and I heard him shift.

“Why did you come here then?” I sigh, moving to lean on the door while I sit down, getting closer to his charming voice. I decide to let my worries about my vows fade away.

“I came here because... weddings are stressful. So.. how you holding up, Prompto?” He asked, and so much for forgetting about my vows. Well, better to deal with it, I suppose.

“I’m.... kinda a litttle stressed out about forgetting my vows.” I confess. “I mean, it’s a whole two pages, and I want to say all the fancy words and crap, because if I don’t, I seem stupid! And then I don’t want to just bring the pages up there, because then I’ll just seem weird! A-and then I’ll stutter and shit and make a fool of myself!! And on my goddamn wed—“

“Prompto! Calm down.” Noctis interupted, and I noticed I had begun rambling. “It’s gonna be okay, okay?”

I sigh, taking a deep breath “alright. Then comfort me, damnit!” I joke, laughing just a little.

“Well, I believe you’ll remember your lines. And if you don’t, just speak from your heart.” He says calmly, and I can almost feel him beside me, despite the fact that there is a door between us. “And with such a big one, there’s no going wrong.” He chuckled light heartedly.

“Dude, that makes it sound like my heart is full of cholesterol or something.” I say, his laughing becoming contagious. Just then, I heard his phone buzz.

“Well, this makes it sound like I’ll have to get going. See ya in a few, Cheese Pizza.” Noctis clarifies, shutting off the phone alarm.

“Kay. Seriously though, that... that made me feel a lot better.” I admit, looking back to my vow pages.

“Anything for my future wife.” He laughs, but I hear him walk away before I can come up with a comeback. I sigh happily, picking up the papers and gazing at the words, not actually reading them.

Then I crumple them, tossing it into the waste basket.

Screw those vows, I’m just going to speak from the heart. Besides, with such a big one, where could I go wrong?

I wait for a few seconds at the huge door, preparing myself mentally. This is really it. I’m actually factually getting married to Noctis. I can’t believe it!

Just then, ‘here comes the bride (groom?)’ music hits my ears. That’s my cue.

I shove open the door, bright yet natural over head lights bathing me in an angelic glow as I begin to slowly glide down the isle, toward my future husband.

The sweet smell of sylablossoms mixed with the hearty scent of sunflowers floods my nostrils, making my senses feel just as light as I feel as I take careful, graceful steps down the red carpet beneath my feet.

There is a few rows of seats to both my sides, leading me down the path of marriage. The music escaping the piano makes all my worries flood from my mind, replaced my delightful sounds. The room is so full of romance as I pass familiar faces, I can almost feel it grazing my fingertips.

There’s only about fifteen close family and friends in the chairs, multiple of which are crying just slightly, perfectly matching my visions of this day. Their eyes on me as I step up the few stairs to Noctis feel like a support, silently urging me on as I reach my destination.

My eyes find Noct’s, locking together for a short conversation before the officiant begins with the ceremony. “We are gathered here today to join these two gentlemen in an eternal bond of love.” He continues on for a few minutes, but I’m much to busy listening to the wordless conversation me and Noctis are sharing.

“Noctis, please share your vows.” The officiant says after a moment, and I end our talk, though still not looking away from my lovers eyes.

Noctis takes a deep breath, and I hold mine, waiting for the words that will bond us together. “I can’t even begin to express how I feel about you, Prompto, but here is a few words I prepared to attempt the impossible. Just look into my eyes, and you’ll see these vows go as deep as my soul.”

“I knew you were special from the moment I first set my eyes on you, just a lonely guy in a bar who needed a friend. As soon as you lifted you head, I got lost in your eyes where I have been stuck ever since. Any tears of sadness that leak from your infinite orbs, I vow to turn to those of joy.”

“Sometimes I look at just the littlest things you do, and I know I’m the luckiest man alive. Whatever happens in life, every day that I’m with you will be the new best day of my life. I vow to let you have a new best day every day as well. And I vow to cherish the privalage of making you smile, basking in the happiness it gives me.”

“Prompto, you are my greatest miracle, a living dream come true, and I vow to be forever grateful for you. I adore the spark that lives inside you, your eternal charismatic spirit. I vow to always keep it alight, warming our souls intwined forevermore. You are my light, my inspiration, my joy, an I am blessed to call you my husband.”

“I will stand by you.”

He finishes after a minute, and I almost follow in suit with the crowd and cry, but I can’t. My vows come next.

“Prompto, please share your vows.” Says the officiant as predicted.

Time to speak from my heart “... I have to catch my breath to belive this is real, that I’m actually going to marry you, Noct. You’re my best friend, my heart’s desire, and my soul’s companion.”

“When you walked into my life, love walked in. It was a magical day that I will never forget. For that, I vow to walk down the path of life, hand-in-hand with you and love.”

“They say a perfect marriage is just two imperfect people who refuse to give up on each other. I’m fully aware of how imperfect we both are. Nevertheless, I promise to love you messily, overwhelmingly, and inexorably.”

“I promise to keep a flame alive in my heart for you. Whatever hardships inevitably coming our way, I’ll be by your side, the beat of our hearts together carrying enough love to illuminate any darkness.”

“Noctis, you are my guide to true love, my every wish, and the person I want to grow old with, following you into the beyond and, well, beyond.”

“I am ever at your side.”

Oh my god, speaking form the heart is like a miracle! That was... awesome! Sounded totally planned. And I only used a few words from my original vows.

The officiate then offers a pillow with two rings on it— one silver, the other gold. I pick the gold one up in my right hand, holding my left out to Noctis as he places the silver ring onto my fourth finger. I do the same to him, and we both seal the ring with a kiss before letting go of the others hand.

“Do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, take Prompto Argentum to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The officiant asks, and my breath catches.

“I do.” Simple words, yet inside I am squealing like a school girl.

“And do you, Prompto Argentum, take Noctis Lucis Caelum to be your lawfully wedded husband?” He asks like it’s actually a question.

“I do!” I cry out in pure joy.

“If any of you do not support these two, please speak now or forever hold your peace.” The officiant instructed, waiting a moment before he continued on.

“You may kiss the groom.”

I lean in, closing my eyes as basking in the incredible fact that I am married to Noctis Lucis Caelum!!!

I pull back, a grin splattered in both our faces. There’s loud cheering from our friends and Noct’s family, but before I can pay any attention to it, Noctis carry’s me bridal-style down the isle as people shower us in a curtain of rice.

I giggle, wrapping my arms around my husband’s neck. “I love you.” I whisper, and he glances down at me, a lop sided smile on his face as he leans in for another kiss.

We head outside, jumping into a ‘just married’ car with cans attached to the back. Luckily we have Ignis as a driver so me and Noctis can soak in the giddy air of marriage as we drive to the Scienticitia.

“Bhahahaha!!” Noct suddenly busts out laughing, and I follow suit before I can ask him what’s so funny. “I can’t belive I’m really here with you, Prom! It’s just- it’s just too much!! Ha ha!!” He clarifies before I can ask, and I see Iggy smile in the mirror.

“And I thought that I would never fall in love again!! Hehehehe!!” I wipe a tear of laughter from my eye.

“Dude, that would have gone great in your vows! Why didn’t you put it in?” He asks, finally beginning to recover from out giggle-fit.

“I..... I actually ditched my vows.” I admit, thinking about if maybe my from the heart vows didn’t sound quite as good as I thought.

“Shut up. Your trying to tell me you said that from the heart, on the spot?” He asks, a dead serious look in his eye.

“Yeah. That’s what you told me to do.” I say, slightly surprised he didn’t belive me the first time.

“I said to do it if you forgot your vows. You’re telling me you actual said that amazing speech on the spot.” He says less like a question.

“Yes! I did!” I insist.

“Then come up with another amazing speech.” He tells me, still obviously not beliving me.

“Right now?” I ask, because no way in the beyond will I be able to come up with another speech like that.

“No, riiight..... now.” He smirks in an ‘I caught you’ kind of way.

“Uhhh....” I pull a blank, blushing as he smirks at me. I really wish I could wipe that damn look of his face. Oh wait-

I lean toward him, capturing his lips in mine for the third time today— yep, I’m kiss deprived.

“Okay fine, good enough.” He laughs at my ‘speech’. 

After just another minute, the Scienticitia comes into view.

“Okay Prom, you really came up with that on the spot?” Noctis begs just as the vehicle pulls to a stop and Iggy steps out.

“Noctis, I swear to Titan, Shiva, Bahamut, Ifrtit, Leviathan, and Ramuh, I came up with my wedding vows on the spot today.” I say, gazing deep into his eyes.

He holds still for a second, then sighs. “Okay, I actually believe you.” He says finally, stepping out and going around to open my door.

“Thanks.” I say, giving him a kiss on his cheek before heading into the restaurant. “Now it’s photo time!!” I cheer, pulling my camera from the pack I left here earlier. “Iggy, you take some pictures of me and Noct?” I ask, even though I already know the answer will be yes.

It take a few minutes to set up a good spot for taking pictures, and Gladio and Regis step in just as we’re posing for the first picture. We take a ton of pictures, mostly of just me and Noctis, but Ignis and Gladio and Noct’s dad come in for a few too.

Then Noctis insists we do one where he’s carrying me bridal-style. In return, I insist we do one where I’m carrying him like that, and he actually blushed behind his smile.

After all that, Ignis comes out of the kitchen with a few platers of food, asking Gladio to help him carry the rest. I just watch in awe as Iggy carries three huge plates of food, five glasses in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other.

“Bon apatite.” Ignis says, removing the domed silver lid to the plater of— is that peppery dagerquill rice?!

“Thank you so much Iggy!!” I cheer, grabbing a plate and serving up. “This smells and looks and surely IS delicious!”

After everyone is finished eating the heavenly food Ignis cooked, everyone with a half-empty wine glass in hand, Noct’s dad stands up from his chair. “S’going on, Reggie?” I ask, used to using the nickname.

“I have a few words I wish to say to the newly weds.” He says with a smile, lifting his glass.

“I’ve always been able to read people, almost like a sixth sense. As soon as I met Prompto, he was glowing with a good soul. And when I saw him with my son, that light brightened by triple fold, and I knew there was no living person better fit for my son. I truly could not have wished for anything more, and I am forever greatful that you two found each other.” He says kindly, and I honestly blushed a bit, thought that could be slightly on the account of the booze.

“Thanks dad. It-it means a lot to me that you support our relationship.” Noctis admits, clinking his glass with his father’s.

“Yeah, thank you Regis. To have your son’s hand in marriage is... more than I could have ever wished.” I tap our glasses together too.

“I also wish to say a few words to you two, if I may.” Ignis says, standing up just as Reggie sits back down. I nod, eager to see what he has to say. “Now, this is not some prepared speech, but merely a few thing I wish to tell you.”

“Really? The always-prepared-Ignis didn’t prepare a speech?” I chuckle, then shush myself so I can hear what he has to say.

“Noctis is like a younger brother to me, and I would do anything in my power to resist harm coming his way. When Prompto, a stranger at the time, entered his apartment, and in turn his life, I was... wary, at first. Especially when Noctis began behaving harshly, then I recalled— love makes you crazy. From then on, I suspected this day would inevitably arrive, I simply had to step back and allow fate to take the reigns. Prompto, you have shaped Noctis to be a stronger person, and I am grateful that you two have found happiness together.” He says, and I think maybe that was prepared.

“Thank you, Ignis. I’m just... I can’t believe were all here today..... it’s just... thank you.” I say, but tears start falling down my cheeks— I’m crying with happiness. This is the most amazing feeling, and I never want to stop.

Noctis— my husband— reaches for my hand, and a few more tears slide down before stopping as Gladio stands up.

“If everyone else is doing it, I’m gonna say a speech too. ‘Specially if it’ll make blondie stop crying.” He declared, raising his glass.

“When I first met Noctis all those years and years ago, I honestly didn’t like him very much. Too punky for my likings. Then, after a while, he managed to make his way into my heart. Then I met Prompto— just a Noctis two point oh. I knew Noctis didn’t let many new people into his life, so I knew these two were meant for each other. You guys just managed to find something oh-so special in each other. I’m happy for ya both.” Gladio says, and I can’t help it, I run over and wrap him in a hug.

“Hey hey, that’s cheating, Prom!” Noct laughs, tipping his head back for another sip of his drink.

“For your information sir, this is the man who saved my life so I could get married to you!” I say, but of course I have already told Noctis what happened on the rooftop all those months ago.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you dork. How about we cut the cake now, if everyone is ready?” Noctis offers, handing Ignis his empty plate.

“Ah, haha! I almost forgot about the cake!!!” I laugh at myself, leaning on the table beside Noct.

“Forgot about cake?” Noctis asks menacingly, standing up and lording over me. “What the hell did you do with my Prompto?!” He lightly grabs the collar of my shirt. Then he busts out in laughter, unable to keep a straight face while pretend-interrogating me.

Ignis steps out of the room, all of our plates cradled on his arm. I pull Noct in for a sloppy, laugh-broken kiss drove by the alcohol that I probably have coursing through my veins.

“Hey dude, since were drunk, you really should take a pic of the cake so that we don’t just forget about it.” Noctis advised, and I totally agree with him, so I pull out my camera and accidentally turn it to video mode as ignis carefully carries in the three-layer cake.

“Happy wedding to us, happy wedding to us, happy happy happy happy, happy wedding to us.” Noctis sings off tune, completely unaware I’m catching it on camera. I giggle, accidentally shaking the view before landing it on the cake— the top layer being yellow, like me and the sun, the bottom layer coloured blue, like the ocean and Noctis, and the middle layer is green, like grass or like blue and yellow being mixed together.

“Hahaha, who gets the first slice?” Noct asks, picking up the knife Ignis accompanied the desert with.

“I will be the one cutting the cake, you drunk. Please hand me the knife.” Ignis tsk-ed, Noctis eforelesly passing over the sharp object.

Me and Noct end up getting the first cut, and I savour the sweet-sour taste of the lemon-blueberry flavoured cake in my mouth. “OhMySweetBabyChocobos, this is incredible!!” I say, digging in for another bite.

“More incredible than me?” Noctis asks with his mouth full.

“Hahaha, not even a close second.” I say, lacing my fingers with his. “Ah-no offence Ignis!!” I call to the baker, who is scribbling something happily in his recipe book.

“None taken. Nothing can compare to Noctis.” Ignis agrees, taking another bite of his piece.

“Igs, even I, your damn husband, dosen’t compare to that punk? Offence taken, you cheater.” Gladio fake pouts.

“I meant in Prompto’s point of view, Gladiolus.” Ignis clarifies, half-shoving Gladio’s beefy arm.

“So you do love me!” Gladio exclaimed as if Ignis has never said it before.

“Of course I do.” Ignis mumbles, lightly blushing and I can’t help but laughing.

“I knew it!!” Gladio pulls Ignis in for a headlock, ruffling his fancy hair before giving him him a kiss.

“Gladiolus!! It is unmannerly to kiss infront of company, and it is especially rude then we are at a wedding after party, for Astrals sake!!” Ignis complains, blushing.

“Hahaha, you two sound like an old married couple.” I point out, leaning onto Noct’s shoulder.

“I am afraid they were always an old married couple, even before they were married. Or a couple, for that matter!” Regis laughs, and I thank the six yet again for allowing me into such and amazing life.

“You should be afraid, old man!” Gladio laughed, flexing his muscles at Regis.

“Gladiolus Amicitia, don’t you dare threaten my father unless you want me to bea—hahahaha!” Noct couldn’t keep a straight face long enough to complete his threat, and I continued the meaningless banter with quips of my own.

After almost another hour, me and Noctis got a taxi to go to our honeymoon in Altisia. And, of course, Ignis told the driver the directions to our hotel before we got in, seeing as me and Noctis spent most the trip either, one; laughing at stupid things we said to each other, two; making out, three; saying ‘I love you’ about a million times, or four; sleeping. Yeah, we mostly did that last one.

“I’m sooo exited for our honeymoon. Like spending a week in heaven.” Noctis sighed happily.

“Well yeah it’s gonna be like in heaven- you’ll be in me!!” I joke, both of us laughing at a stupid joke yet again before falling asleep.

I can’t believe I left Cindy for this mess beside me.

...that’s the best decision I have ever made in my entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one short chapter left! Then a authors note and a ‘the making of up’ chapter, too.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also, I have never been married and have never been to a wedding or taken much interest in them, so sorry if I got anything wrong.
> 
> And this is a long chapter, so I only went over it once. Sorry for any typos!


	19. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Prompto and Noctis end up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is really short, but I hope you guys think it’s an okay ending!

Chapter nineteen: End

Okay, so, let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Prompto Argentum Caelum. I’m ninety-two years old, five-foot-seven, with white hair, and a splatter of freckles. I love photography, chocobos, and my husband, Noctis. Sixty two years ago, we got married. Why, you ask? Well...

It begun like any wonderful story— guy falls for girl, girl falls for guy, they get married. That was me, just a normal guy who fell for a hot girl named Cindy. The two of us had darker back stories then most people, though. Her parents died in a war, I was a fugitive. The thing is, one day, our pasts got opened up, and clashed like a car crash.

We broke up, and my back story washed up and turned into my here and now. I was heart broken, and believed I would never fall in love again. That was me— just a broken guy with a bad back story. I didn’t care where my future went, and I ended up going to a bar. That’s where I met Noctis.

As we got to know each other, we came across many complications. He found out my sad back story, I found out his. The thing is, ours didn’t clash. They clicked. Like a puzzle with missing pieces, and the only way we could find the other pieces was to get together. And we did, though it took a while of warming up to the idea.

But after all these years, here we are together— two imperfect people with dark pasts that clicked.

“I love you, Cheese Pizza.” Noct tells me, using the nickname like were two high schoolers. But that’s just how I feel.

“I love you too. Why so mushy all the sudden?” I ask, turning to my lover.

“I... don’t feel good. I’m scared, Prompto. I think old age is finally getting the best of me.” He shed a tear, sliding into one of the aged wrinkles on his cheek.

I wipe it off gently. “Don’t worry, Noctis.” I comfort, pulling him in for a warm hug. “Don’t you remember my wedding vows?”

“Of course I do.” He says, his voice merely a whisper as our hearts beat together, slowing down by the moment. The warmth of them lasts for a few seconds longer, our old bodies cooling off.

Our bodies may have gone cold, but our souls intwine to warm one another as they enter a different world.

“Ever at your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for ending it with them dying, but.... here we are. That is the end of the storyline. Now, pardon me while I go cry into my pillow.


	20. Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the storyline, and you do not have to read.

Chapter twenty: Write

Hello there! I’m Final Fanatic, the person behind this story. Congratulations on finishing ‘Up’! I’m here to talk a bit about how I made it, if you’re wondering.

Now, I suppose I should start at the very beginning.

The song ‘A Way to Stay’ by Loving Caliber sparked the idea for a three chapter fanfic about sad, older Prompto. In chapter one, he was to break up with his wife, Cindy. Chapter two he would meet Noctis, a drunk guy at a bar. Then in chapter three, they were to fall in love.

From there, this idea expanded first in my head, then on paper, then finally on a screen, resulting in this nineteen chapter story you know and (hopefully!) love.

Now, for something a little personal. When I started writing and posting the first few chapters of this, I just wanted it to be angst filled, just like my life was at the time. That plan ended up changing quite a bit though, because writing this helped make me happier (amongst other things).

I also injured my knee quite terribly a few chapters in, and this was a terrific, comforting thing to do while I couldn’t stand without crying (and I do not cry easily).

So I suppose what I’m saying is that this story means quite a bit to me, marking both my upswing in my life, and a comfort while I’m healing, as well as a map of the beginning of my journey to becoming a better writer.

Though I did get angry at technology multiple times, get in a few arguments, get upset because of the lack of comments, and throw my phone once because of this story, I am still a little sad that this is completed. Because of that, I kind of want to go back and read it again, just for enjoyment. I may do just that one day in the future, but for now I will just give myself some time off of this before diving back in.

I know there is a lot of errors in this fic, amongst confusing plot, badly worded lines, etcetera, but I hope you enjoyed it at least a little, and that it gave you some kind of comfort, or that it felt meaningful to you. And I will, one day, go back and fix some errors (looking at you, future me! Come back and fix this crap!).

That is the basis of what I wanted to say to you readers, so thank you for reading this. This whole thing, by the way, not just this chapter. If you have any questions about the story, about me, or a prompt or comment, I’d be happy to reply to anything you wish to say to me.

Hope you have a wonderful day, dear reader!  
~Final_fanatic_XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can’t believe I am actually done with this! This was such a big part of my life these last few months!
> 
> GOODBYE EVERYBODY!!!


End file.
